Neo Battle Brawlers
by ShadowKnight The Writer
Summary: Six teenagers are brought together when creatures known as Bakugan begin raining from the sky. They face challenges along the way and must learn to rely on each other despite only meeting each other recently. They will experience heartache and become life long friends as time passes. As well as stop the forces of evil who want to destroy the Bakugan.
1. Chapter 1: OC Layout

Author's Note - Hi everyone, so I'm creating a new type of story that you guys are going to have to help me with. I was inspired to do this from a fellow fanfiction writer who goes by the username transformerhero1998. If you haven't checked them out yet, I highly recommend their stories. Anyways back on topic, I will leave a sample of a character format of how I want my readers to fill out if they want an OC in this story down below. The most interesting ones will be picked. The Haos Brawler will be my personal OC since Haos is my all time favourite attribute. Also please do leave the Bakugans G-Power down as well.

Name:

Age:

Attribute:

Sexuality:

Bakugan Partner (can be custom Bakugan, realistic G-Power):

Ability Cards (can be custom):

Gate Cards (can be custom):

Other Bakugan:

Background:

Personality:

Hobbies:

What happened to them before Bakugan came to earth:

* * *

Hope you all decide to fill it out, and I look forward to reading all your reviews and bringing your characters to life in this story in future chapters. Until I write the first chapter with the OC's, stay awesome Brawlers.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Laura Aoyama

_**Author's Note - Hi everyone and welcome to the official first chapter of this fanfiction. Special thanks to franciskanneh007 for sending in their OC who is the first member of the Neo Battle Brawlers, remember, this fanfiction can only go ahead if the readers want it to, so don't forget to send me a PM or Review with the information for your OC (One OC per user). Anyways hope you all enjoy.**_

* * *

As Laura defeated yet another of her classmates Bakugan, she couldn't help but feel like she wasn't being challenged enough, even when it was two versus one she had no problem taking both her opponent's out. She had hoped that they would have proved more of a challenge but alas she was wrong.

"Double Ability Activate! True Gale Force Wall plus True Tornado!" announced Laura as her opponent's Bakugan's G-power decreased back to it's original, nullifying all G-Power boosts and then increasing her Ravenoid's G-Power by 200 to 570G's and then decreasing her opponent's G-Power by 200.

The battle was over before her classmates could even batter an eyelid as they sunk to their knees defeated. Laura turned away from them not impressed with their power. She didn't even break a sweat during their battle. She could tell what her opponents were planning and easily counter it without much effort. Suddenly her Bakugan partner jumped out of her pocket and landed on her shoulder, while somewhat surprised, Luara didn't let it show, she remained emotionless and calm.

"How do you plan to get better by battling such weak humans?" asked Mystic.

"We agree for once, just what I was thinking" Laura replied cockily.

Laura made her way back to class where her Boyfriend, Akihiko Fukushima was waiting for her patiently. He had a chiselled face, black hair and eyes, and tanned skin. Laura had met him shortly after she had moved to Osaka from America. He understood that she wasn't the type of girl who made friends with people quickly. She was a cold and distant person who preferred to be alone rather than associate with others, however, that didn't stop Akihiko from trying to befriend her on multiple occasions and getting shut down on multiple occasions as well. Eventually, Akihiko challenged Laura to a brawl where if he won the two would have to hang out. Laura excepted and was calm and collective. However, she was shocked when she lost. She had been well known for how strong a brawler she was, so she was shocked that someone like Akihiko who never actually brawled beat her. However, she kept her end of the deal and the two hung out every day and eventually grew closer together.

"Hey Laura" Akihiko announced.

With it still being lunch time, Laura sat on her deck in front of him and glanced down at the book he was reading which was written in Japanese. Immediately she rolled her eyes, of all the things she had picked up on since she moved to Osaka, the Japanese language wasn't one of them. Suddenly, Mystic coughed loudly to get Akihiko's attention.

"Oh hello to you to Mystic" he responded.

"Greetings human" Mystic replied in a gruff voice.

Laura glanced at her notebook and then slowly compared her notes to her boyfriend's ones, and she felt embarrassed by the poorly written symbols meant to represent Kanji. Mystic turned around to face her and landed on her notebook looking at her without saying a word.

"What?" Laura finally asked to break the silence.

"You seem more upset than usual" Mystic responded.

Before Laura could answer, Akihiko began to cough uncontrollably and even started throwing up a little bit of blood. Without thinking, he rose from his seat and slowly made his way to the bathroom before he threw up anymore. Laura felt miserable when she saw her boyfriend like that. He was sick, very sick, Doctor's couldn't explain his illness, he would miss a lot of school, and even when he was in school, he would usually pass out and have to be taken to the nurse's office and then home. He had tried to play it off as nothing at first, but that only made Laura angry.

Whenever it got awful, she would take the day of school to see him. One of their favourite things to do when Akihiko is sick is to come up with strategies for Bakugan battles. He barely brawled anymore because of his poor health, but he loved how happy it made Laura, even Mystic pitted the poor boy, who he had taken a disliking to at first.

"I hope he'll be okay" Laura confessed to Mystic.

"I'm positive he will be alright, that boy is a warrior, trust me I can tell these things" Mystic reassured her.

After a few minutes passed, Akihiko returned and acted like nothing had happened. However, Laura was troubled by this. She didn't want to see the only person she cared about in pain. He must have sensed what Laura was thinking because he then changed the topic and asked her how her brawling was going, which she was unhappy to tell him that she hadn't found someone that was a worthy opponent yet. Before either of them could utter another word, Laura received a text from her group of online friends, all of them decided to call themselves the Neo Battle Brawlers. She didn't bother reading the message and instead put the phone down without giving it a second thought.

"So how's your trip planning going?" Akihiko asked her.

Laura had to think before she replied as she hadn't been expecting that question. Her mother and herself had been planning a trip back home to America for months now, and she had to admit she was feeling a little homesick.

"It's going well" she replied nonchalantly.

She wanted nothing more than to have Akihiko there by her side when she returned home, but she knew that wasn't a possibility, his health made even routine activities like sports a hassle. She was looking forward, however, to meeting at least one other member of the Neo Battle Brawlers who she chatted with through Social Media. Maybe they could present her with an enjoyable challenge, and maybe for once, she would break a sweat during a brawl rather than winning it so easily, which felt so dull for her.

As the bell rang, she turned back around and handed her boyfriend his notebook as class began again.

By the end of the school day, Akihiko and Laura walked home together like usual, since they lived directly across the road from each other. Before bidding goodbye, however, like normal, Akihiko surprised Laura and handed her a locket containing a picture of them on their first date. Laura smiled and blushed a little before kissing him on the lips softly, surprising him and making him catch his balance as he kissed back. The kiss only lasted seconds, but to them, it felt like an eternity that they wouldn't mind spending like this.

"Okay you two break it up" Mystic interrupted.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow" he replied planting a kiss on Laura's cheek as he walked across the street to his house, "Oh and you too Mystic" he chuckled.

Laura wasted no time and went to her room, locking the door behind her and throwing herself onto her bed. She lay there as the seconds ticked into minutes and minutes into hours, just stroking the locket around her neck thinking about how lucky she was to have someone she considered not only her boyfriend but also a best friend.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note - Okay hope you all enjoyed this first official chapter and remember I need more OC's! Also, shout out to franciskanneh007 for being the first person to create an OC for this story. I loved your character and enjoyed bringing her to life in this chapter. Remember if you want to create an OC leave a review or PM me with the information. (layout on the first chapter) Stay awesome Battle Brawlers!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Destruction Card & Grief

_**Author's Note - So here is the second Chapter with the newest OC Zachariah Farrow, by LEGOboy13000, also judging by the title of this chapter you can guess the main focus besides Zach of course. Enjoy!**_

* * *

As Zachariah finished up work in the café, he made his way back to his apartment. He had a chemistry test he needed to study for. He had to make sure he did well on his test because he needed to get into a good college for his future. He lived alone in his small apartment, the only company he had was his Bakugan. However, sadly, only one of them talked, but Zach could have a conversation with her for hours on end while he would be studying and reading over notes.

"It's okay. You can come on out now Tik-Tak" Zach told his Partner.

"How many times much I tell you to stop calling me that name? It is infuriating!" Takinidas replied as she landed on Zach's shoulder.

Zach just chuckled, no matter how aggressive she tried to act, he knew that Takinidas was a big sweetheart at heart. As he passed a figurine store, Takinidas jumped off his shoulder and landed on the window sill of the store. Zach realised her departure and turned around to see what it was she was looking at. His eyes traced her's and landed on a figurine of a small puppy, Zach wasn't surprised, he knew that his panther put on a facade, he was aware that she loved cute things, no matter how tough she tried to act.

"Why did you bought that disgusting thing? It is truly revolting!" Takinidas argued.

"I thought it was kinda cute Tik-Tak" Zach teased her.

"Fine, it's not like I care about it" she replied turning away from Zach to avoid eye contact.

Despite what she said, Takinidas was over the moon with her new toy. However, she felt like showing any affection towards something was a sign of weakness. She'd play with the figure when Zach wasn't paying attention, he usually studied in another room and left her and his other Bakugan in the sitting room. As they walked down the street, someone stood in front of them, and both of them felt creeped out by the man. Without saying a word he lifted up a card, challenging Zach to a battle. Zach hesitated, nothing was stopping him from just walking by this person and continuing on the way home. Before he could react, however, the man stole the bag containing the figure Zach just bought.

"Hey! Give that back!" Zach shouted.

"Fight me for it then" the man challenged.

"Bring it to him!" Takinidas told Zach as she was ready to fight.

Zach raised up one of his cards as well, trying to remain calm as he tried to think of a strategy for the battle as both of them were teleported to the battle arena. He didn't want to go in without a plan of attack. Before either of them set a Gate Card down the man dropped a card that seemed to disappear into the ground. Zach however, didn't give it a second thought as both of them set a Gate Card down.

"Be careful Zach, something about this man gives me the hibby jibbies," Takinidas warned him.

Zach nodded in response as he set down another Gate Card and selected his first Bakugan.

"Bakugan brawl! Darkus Sauras, Stand!" announced Zach as his Bakugan came to life on his Gate Card.

"Foolish Brat! Stand Darkus Reaper!" announced the man.

Zach wasted no time in checking the G-Power and was shocked to discover that Reaper had a G-Power of 420 where as Sauras only had a G-Power of 340. He'd never seen a Bakugan with such high G-Power before.

"Zach snap out of it!" Takinias shouted at him.

"Thanks, Tik-Tak" Zach smiled as he was brought back to reality, "Gate Card open! Darkness Residue!".

Suddenly Reaper's G-Power dropped to 270 and Sauras' rose to 490. However, before Zach could celebrate the man activated his ability card.

"Ability activate! Power Return!" announced the man.

In the blink of an eye, both Reaper's and Sauras' G-Power returned to their normal G-Power before the Battle Started and Reaper slashed at Sauras over and over. However, Sauras wasn't returning to its ball form.

"What's going on!" Takinidas asked angrily.

"You should have paid more attention when we started the brawl, the card I dropped makes it so that no Bakugan can return to their ball form. Instead, they fight till they are destroyed in battle!" laughed the man.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Zach announced.

When Sauras fell defeated it finally returned to its ball form, however, when Zach picked it up, it disintegrated in his hand, Zach lost not only a Bakugan but also a friend.

"I can't do this!" Zach panicked as he started to breathe heavily.

"Zach listen to me!" Takinidas snapped at him as she slapped him across the face in her ball form, "Calm your self, you can't do anything for Sauras now, all you can do is avenge him".

Zach felt a strange feeling come over him. His body was burning with a new type of desire, a desire to make this man pay for what he had just done.

"Bakugan brawl! Darkus Monarus, stand!" announced Zach.

The man also threw down his next Bakugan, which happened to be a Darkus Juggernoid. It entered the battle and Zach was relieved to find that Monarus had the higher G-Power at 350G-Power, while as Juggernoid had a G-Power of 330.

"Ability activate! Void Flood!" announced the man.

Suddenly, the field around Monarus began to turn into a dark void, and she was slowly being sucked in as Juggernoid's G-Power rose to 440.

"Ability activate! Nights Horror!" announced Zach.

Monarus suddenly freed herself from the void as she attacked Juggernoid, her G-Power now rising to 500. As a result of the man's card, the battle ended with Juggernoid being destroyed and Moanrus returning to Zach.

"I can't do it, I can't destroy innocent Bakugan," Zach told Takinidas.

"Zach, you have to you don't have a choice right now, I'm sorry, but it's the truth" she replied trying to comfort him.

"Takinidas what if I lose Monarus or even you?" he asked her now feeling weak and desperate.

She knew it was serious now, Zach never called her by her actual name unless he was distraught. Takinidas tried to think about what to do. She hated seeing her panther like this. Without his permission, Takinidas jumped off of Zach's shoulder and landed on the man's Gate Card.

"Takinidas no!" Zach panicked.

Suddenly, she sprang to life, emerging in her battle form. She resembled a giant serpentine like dragon with two horns facing backwards and a spear-like object on her tail and a black and green pattern on her wings.

"Come at me if you dare foolish mortal!" she challenged the man.

The man rolled a Darkus Centipoid which Takinidas made short work on, destroying another of the man's Bakugan.

"It seems your understanding the Destruction Card more than I would have expected," the man told Zach and Takinidas.

Zach was still in a state of deep torment, Takinidas' words couldn't get to him. She knew she would more than likely have to win this battle on her own or perish protecting her partner. The man set one more gate card and rolled his Reaper onto it. Without missing a beat, she rolled onto the card and the battle begun.

Reaper quickly overpowered her early on in the fight without Zach helping her, he was physically there but not mentally, he had been swallowed up in his grief.

"Zach!" Takinidas cried out as she collapsed to the ground as Reaper overpowered her and kept on attacking.

"Takinidas" Zach mumbled, but his eyes were blank.

Through the darkness of his despair, he could hear her calling out to him. In the blink of an eye, he was back in his own body and then activated a double ability.

"Double ability activate! Gates Of The Underworld plus Polar Darkness!" announced Zach.

"Zach!" Takinidas said in relief.

"I'm here now Tic-Tak, I'm not going anywhere ever again" he reassured her.

Suddenly Reaper's G-Power dropped from 210 while Takinidas' rose to 600 and Reaper's G-Power fell once again to 110. Takinidas struck Reaper in the chest with her tail, and he disintegrated there and then into nothingness.

When the battle ended, Zach caught the man and demanded to know where he got that card from.

"My master gave it to me, I am not alone, there are loads of us coming after you and the other Neo Battle Brawlers!" the man laughed as he fell unconscious on the ground only for an ambulance to arrive and take him away.

Zach hurried home and checked on his remaining Bakugan to make sure they were still there and sighed a breath of relief when he saw them there, he set the figurine down on the counter and immediately sent a message to the other members of the group, however, only Laura was the first to reply.

She was speechless but tried to play it off as nothing in the chat. While Zach texted away, Takinidas rested up against the figurine happy but also recovering from her injuries. As she did so, Zach's other Bakugan checked up on her to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine, the protection of Zach is more important" she told her comrades, winching in pain slightly.

Zach lay on his bed with Takinidas beside him. He couldn't think of anything else but the possibility of losing her, it terrified him. Today during the battle he almost lost her because he was consumed with grief and fear. He knew he'd have to get stronger, not for him but to protect Takinidas, to protect his Bakugan, they were just his companions that made him seem less lonely, they were his friends. Ever since he started living on his own he felt lonely, he had been buying his own books, own food and everything else in between. His Bakugan made him feel less lonely than he had before they had arrived to Earth.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note - So once again, Special Thanks to LEGOboy13000 for his OC which is now the Darkus Member of the Neo Battle Brawlers. Remeber don't be shy to send in your OC's the remaining spaces for the Neo Battle Brawlers are, Pyrus and Aquas or you could submit an OC for the evil team. Anyways stay excellent Battle Brawlers.**_


	4. Chapter 4: How Loyal is too Loyal?

_**Author's Note - Okay everyone, so in this Chapter, you will be introduced to the first 'evil' Character of this fanfiction, Leah Andrews who works for the bad team. I say 'evil' like that because, well you'll find out during this fanfiction. This OC is hopefulmuse617's, and I hope I can make you happy with the way I bring this character to life. Also, Leah's Panther Bakugan is Subterra Rosaber (Pronounced: Row-say-bur). Anyways Enjoy!**_

* * *

It was only a year ago when Leah was eleven that she met her Bakugan Rosaber. The memory had not faded, however, and was still fresh in her mind. She had been running a chore for her Grandmother in town when she noticed a stray cat chasing something. Curiosity got the better of her, and she decided to investigate. That's when she learned about Bakugan, Rosaber was trying to fend off the ferocious beast, however, due to her size, she wasn't having much luck and instead seemed to be entertaining the cat.

"Back you beast, back I say!" she ordered the cat who instead pawed at her.

Leah was shy and didn't usually get involved in other people's situations, but she couldn't stand by and watch as someone gets hurt. She grabbed a stick on the ground and pointed it at the cat, taking the cat's attention away from the struggling Bakugan in front of it.

"G-Go on S-shew" Leah ordered the feral cat, terrified for her life as she was Ailurophobic, meaning she had a fear of cats.

The cat hissed and raised its claws at her before running away down the street and out of sight, Leah sighed a breath of relief. She could feel her heart beat out of control from her fear. However, she then remembered the Bakugan she had saved and looked down at it, only to find it looking back at her already in amazement. Leah was still in shock to be the first to respond, and even if she wasn't, she didn't like being the first to engage in conversation with someone.

"Thank you miss, I had no idea Human's could possess such bravery," Rosaber told Leah gratefully.

Leah had to look around to make sure that Rosaber was talking to her and not someone else, as bravery wasn't a word that anyone had used before to describe her. She was the exact opposite of brave and was an easy target of bullying in school. It made her nearly break out in tears in front of the Bakugan, they weren't sad tears but instead tears of joy that someone outside her family thought so highly of her.

"No one's ever called me brave before" Leah confessed to the Bakugan.

"You can't be serious, you took on that beast and defeated it, that's pretty brave to me. Oh, where are my manners, greetings Human, I am Subterra Rosaber, it is an honour to meet you" she informed Leah.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, but my name is Leah Andrews, not Human" Leah chuckled nervously.

"Well then Miss Andrews, I would be over the moon if you would allow me to serve by your side, so that I may repay my debt to you for saving me" she replied honourably.

Leah paused for a moment, while she had heard of talking Bakugan before, she knew they were exceedingly rare. However, that wasn't the only thing that surprised her. She had a talking Bakugan offering to be her Bakugan that would fight alongside her. Leah struggled with herself. Should she say yes? Or should she say no?

"Um... okay" Leah hesitated.

As Leah opened her eyes again, she found it hard to believe that they had spent over a year together and had grown to be amazing friends. Leah's Parent's worked in the Earth Science field and often have to go on long trips, so she is always home with her Grandmother who looks out for her and acts like a guardian. However, as Leah lay on her bed, she received a text message with instructions for her first mission. She had joined a group of people that hunted down and destroyed Bakugan, she didn't want to join, but she didn't want to lose the only other human friend she had made in all her years of living. They had been introduced to their master as they called him, he had given them a Power Gauntlet which was the latest in Brawling Technology, the colour represented their Attribute and Leah's was a light brown-clay-like colour.

"New Orders?" Rosabur asked.

Leah only nodded in response as she pulled out a card she was given, the card could teleport her to anywhere in the world that she wanted to go. She read the text message and discovered that she was going to Osaka to take down a member of the organisation that had gone Rogue. She carefully selected her ability cards and Bakugan that she would bring with her as well as take the Destruction Card she was given. When she had everything she needed, she made sure she had Rosabur and then closed her eyes and thought about Osaka. When she opened them, she was not in her bedroom but instead in Osaka standing on a street.

She checked her phone and found out where her target was, she followed the directions and found him drinking a cup of coffee at a coffee shop. She made her way over and sat at his table as to not avoid any unwanted attention to herself. When she took a seat, her target smiled.

"So you've come to take me out, have you?" her target asked.

"That depends are you, Akihiko Fukushima," Leah asked.

Instead of replying, he just chuckled slightly and looked her directly in her eyes. His Black eyes stared directly into her Green eyes and her soul. She was paralysed she couldn't move a muscle, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Finally, he looked away.

"Hate to disappoint you, but I'm already on my way out, my illness is getting worse" he replied smiling sadly.

Leah was shocked. She could have sworn she saw a stray tear run down his face, probably thinking of a loved one who hadn't known about it yet.

"T-That being the case, I have to take you o-out now, those a-are my orders" she stuttered.

Akihiko rolled up his sleeve to reveal a blue Power Gauntlet. Before either of them could blink an eye, they were teleported to the battle arena. Akihiko wasted no time in throwing down the first Gate Card, while Leah carefully chose her first Bakugan. Before rolling it, however, she dropped her destruction card which disappeared into the floor of the battlefield.

"Bakugan Brawl! Aquas Limulus, stand!" he announced as his Bakugan sprung to life.

"Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Mantris, stand!" she announced.

Leah was happy when she checked the G-Power of both Bakugan, Limulus had 350G-Power and Mantris had 380, Leah was glad that she was leading regarding G-Power, she could do this, she could destroy a Bakugan, right? If it meant keeping the only other friend she had made.

"Gate Card Open! Ancient Ocean!" announced Akihiko.

Leah watched in horror as Limulus' G-Power rose to 500 and Mantris' dropped to 130. She had to launch a counter attack now. Otherwise, Mantris would end up being destroyed, and she couldn't lose one of her precious Bakugan, that she had as a gift from her Parents, it was one of the few times they were around that she received most of her Bakugan as gifts.

"Double Ability Activate! Terra Saver plus Dance Of Earth!" she announced.

Suddenly the Gate Card was nullified, and Limulus' G-Power dropped back down to 350, and Mantris returned to 380 and then increased to 560. As Mantris slashed away as Limulus, Akihiko knew he had to do something and activated another Ability Card.

"Ability Card activate! Omega Lock!" he announced.

Suddenly, Mantris' G-Power began decreasing by 10G-Power per second, and Limulus started to fight back. Leah had to do something, but she couldn't think of what to do. Suddenly, Rosabur appeared on her shoulder and pointed to an Ability Card she had for a very long time. It was the first Ability Card she ever bought. Leah nodded and quickly used the card.

"Ability Activate! Swap Out! This ability allows me to trade either my opponent's or my Bakugan with another and I choose my own" Leah told Akihiko.

Suddenly Mantris left the fight and returned to Leah's hand, she then selected her second Bakugan and threw it with such force that it hit Limulus in the face and caused it to stumble back before standing.

"Stand! Subterra Anchorsaur!" announced Leah as her new Bakugan entered the battle.

As Anchorsaur attacked Limulus causing it to cry out in pain, Leah felt sorry for it and called the Destruction Card back. She couldn't bring herself to destroy an innocent Bakugan. Suddenly, the battle was over, and Limulus landed at Akihiko's feet defeated. Akihiko smiled and picked up his defeated Bakugan before looking at Leah with a conflicted expression.

"You're a member of that Organisation yet your heart is pure, you don't seek to destroy Bakugan, so why are you with them?" he asked Leah confused.

"I don't want to lose the only friend I have, so I joined the organisation to be close to them" she replied softly.

Akihiko selected his next Bakugan understanding now what was going on, Leah wasn't at all a threat to him, she couldn't hurt a fly even if she tried. This brawl had turned into a friendly match. There was nothing at stake to lose, so he let himself smile and relax a little.

"I must say I didn't think that they'd send a little girl to take me out" he laughed a little.

"It's my first mission" Leah confessed.

"You don't say. I was an absolute nightmare on my first mission" Akihiko replied.

"So why did you go Rogue and quit?" Leah asked.

Akihiko smiled and thought of the person that had made him go from villain to hero.

"Someone I met made me feel like I couldn't destroy anymore Bakugan because that would only hurt her... she never knew but she would have been upset if she did so I gave it up" he replied smiling happily thinking of Laura, the love of his life.

Leah smiled and set her own Gate Card. She was going to wrap this up quick. She re-rolled Anchorsaur who entered the battle with 350G-Power and Akihiko rolled his Aquas Abis Omega which also had 350G-Power.

"Gate Card Open! Alley Of The Earth!" announced Leah.

Suddenly, Anchorsaur's G-Power rose to 430 and Leah selected another Bakugan to Brawl.

"Alley Of The Earth is a Gate Card that raises my Bakugan's G-Power by 80, and I can roll another Bakugan to fight in the battle. Stand! Subterra Rosaber!" announced Leah.

In the blink of an eye Rosaber transformed into battle mode, resembling a female musketeer, she looks humanoid in appearance with earthy coloured skin and green eyes. A dark brown cape flows in the wind and stops at her waist. A bright yellow rose instead of the traditional feather decorated with thorny green vines wraps around her hat. Her sabre resembles a rusty metal piece of metal with a knuckle guard covered with a large pearl rose with the blade coming out the centre, her tunic is orange with a similar thorn pattern with a twin tail back. Dark Orange and Yellow roses bloom in various places and the front falling just at the knee. Her flat sole boots are the same colour as her tunic with vines that wrap around in spirals and rosebuds decorating the top.

Leah checked her watch and saw Rosaber's G-Power stood at 420 and then both Anchorsaur's and Rosaber's G-Power combined for a whopping 850G-Power. However, Akihiko just smiled and revealed a weirdly shaped Bakugan from his pocket. It was in the form of a triangle.

"Come to my side, Trap Bakugan! Tripod Theta!" he announced.

Suddenly a Bakugan that resembled Poseidon appeared on the battlefield alongside Abis Omega. Leah watched as their power combined for a total of 700G-Power. However, she was still confused. She had the higher G-Power what was he up too?

"A Trap Bakugan!? I heard only the best members of the organisation had access to them!" Leah replied in amazement.

"Your right there, and it's all about to be over when I activate this Abili-" Akihiko started but then began coughing uncontrollably and then collapsed on the battlefield unconscious.

The battlefield disappeared, and they were back at the coffee store. Leah panicked and shouted for help from the people around her, in a matter of minutes an ambulance arrived, and Akihiko was taken to the hospital. Before she could even take a step forward she was standing in the headquarters of the organisation she was a part of.

"You foolish Girl! I gave you orders to destroy all his Bakugan and put an end to him. Instead, you put him in Hospital, you were to eliminate him!" shouted her master.

No matter how hard she looked, she couldn't see the face of the voice that was shouting at her. Rosaber tried to challenge the voice, but Leah put her in her pocket and zipped it up before she could say something.

"I-I" Leah tried to say.

"Forget it, out of my sight, you disgust me!" shouted the voice.

Later that evening Leah used her card to check up on Akihiko, she say a girl with him, she had light green hair and green eyes, she must be the one he loves with all his heart. The girl was sitting on the side of the hospital bed talking to him. She stayed out of sight and listened in.

"You don't remember a thing?" the girl asked.

"No Laura, everything's a blur, one minute I was drinking coffee the next thing I know I'm in a hospital bed. The doctors said I have a small bit of amnesia. No matter how hard I try, I can't remember a think it only makes my head hurt" he replied to Laura.

Leah didn't bother to listen to anymore. She was happy that he had forgotten about her. It was awkward how they met, and she would prefer to be forgotten like she always was. It made Leah sad though. She thought she made a friend that knew what she was going through only for him to suffer from amnesia.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note - Don't worry, even though Akihiko said that his illness would do him in, it won't. Also, no Leah isn't crushing on Akihiko. She just thought she made a new friend and was wrong. Also, what do you think about Leah being a member of the evil team? Also yes Trap Bakugan is a thing in this fanfiction, and yes you can make your own OC Trap Bakugan let me know, not sure about Battle Gear, maybe in the future. Also, not all of Leah or Akihiko's Bakugan were shown, and no Akihiko won't be the Aquas member of the Neo Battle Brawlers due to his health. So for those of you who haven't left an OC yet please do so I can continue this fanfiction, there is still Aquas and Pyrus for the Battle Brawlers and all other attributes but Subterra for the evil team.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Bakugan Of The Mist

_**Author's Note - Hi everyone, I'm back with the new Chapter and first I want to thank Timetheif1 for their OC also, check out their Bakugan Fanfiction story, it's become my new addiction. Anyways Enjoy!**_

* * *

As Luna returned from her latest mission, she filled in her report and returned to her living quarters. As she did so she ran into her friend Leah Andrews, the two exchanged a bit of small talk and decided to hang out in Luna's room. Luna's room was massive. It looked like something out of a movie. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, a plasma television hung on the wall, and nearly everything in the room cost way much more than anyone could afford to buy in their lifetime.

"Make yourself at home," Luna told Leah.

Both girls sat on the couch and turned on the television. However, neither was interested in the events that had unfolded down town. Both had one thing on their minds, their last mission. Luna had destroyed all of her opponent's Bakugan with easy, whereas Leah couldn't even bring herself to destroy a single one. Why couldn't Luna have been the one to track down and eliminate Akihiko? Not only could she not destroy any of his Bakugan she also couldn't bring herself to eliminate him, even if he was a rogue member of the organisation.

"I heard about your mission," Luna told her best friend.

Leah remained silent out of embarrassment. She was too kind. She knew she could never be like Luna. She was one of the top members of the organisation and Leah was still a Rookie in the eyes of the organisation, despite both girls starting at the same time. Both girls were also opposite in personality and appearance. Leah had orange hair and green eyes. She was a shy and soft spoken girl. Whereas Luna acted cold and tough to people, she didn't know, but to Leah, she was kind, sweet, a bit of a smart Alec and acts slightly childish at times. She had light blue hair and blue eyes. Even their attributes were complete opposites.

"Why don't we play hide and seek?" Luna suggested.

"Luna you're thirteen, you're older than I am" Leah sighed but also couldn't help but chuckle.

Luna then resorted to using puppy dog eyes in an attempt to get her way. Leah couldn't help but laugh in her mind. She was younger than Luna but as far as she was concerned Luna was like a little sister to her. Eventually, Leah gave in, but rather than play Hide and Seek, Leah challenged her to a friendly Brawl. There was a flame burning in Luna's eyes as she loved Brawling, especially against her best friend, it was what she lived for, without thinking she grabbed her gauntlet from off of the coffee table and was ready to activate it in her living quarters. Lucky, Leah reminded her of where they were, and they used their Destruction cards to teleport to a desert area where they knew no one was watching. When they were there, both girls put their cards away as they weren't going to destroy each others Bakugan they were friends.

"I shall fight by your side in this fight," Rayanoia said as she jumped onto Luna's shoulders.

Rayanoia was Luna's partner Bakugan and had been with her for most of her teenage years. Rayanoia was more serious than her partner, whenever Luna was on a mission they got on well as she would act cold and harsh to her opponent's. Which was something Rayanoia preferred rather than her acting like a child most of the time when they were alone. Still, regardless of that, she had deep feelings towards Luna and acted almost like a motherly figure towards her.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" both girls shouted as their gauntlets began to glow brightly.

"I'll go first, Gate Card, set!" announced Leah, "Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Rattleoid, stand!".

"Be careful" Rayanoia warned Luna who didn't seem to listen to a word she said.

Instead, Luna selected her first Bakugan carefully, she knew the type of brawler Leah was, and it wasn't the first time the two had brawled against one another.

"Bakugan Brawl! Aquas Clawcer, stand!" Luna announced as a giant crab like Bakugan appeared on the field.

Both girls checked their gauntlets and Luna was glad to find that her Clawcer was standing high at 400G-Power while Leah's Rattleoid only had 340G-Power. However, that wasn't the case for long as Leah activated her Gate Card and took charge in the brawl.

"Gate Card open! Alley Of The Earth!" announced Leah.

Suddenly, Ratteoid's G-Power increased to 420 and Leah rolled yet another Bakugan to join the fight.

"Alley Of The Earth increases my Bakugan G-Power by 80 and allows me to roll another Bakugan" Leah explained, "Stand, Subterra Rosaber!".

In the blink of an eye, Leah's partner Bakugan appeared on the Gate Card raising her sword ready for battle. Luna checked her Gauntlet to see that both Bakugan's G-Power had combined for a total of 840. She didn't worry though, instead she used her Trap Bakugan for back up.

"Stand, Trap Bakugan, Tripod Epsilon!" announced Luna.

Both Bakugan's G-Power combined for a total of 750. However, Luna wasn't done by a long shot. She selected two ability cards that she thought would work together and give her the advantage in the brawl. She smirked at Leah before activating them.

"Come at me, Human!" Rosaber challenged her.

"Be careful what you wish for! Double ability activate! Hydro Cannon plus Torrential Downpour!" shouted Luna.

Suddenly both Clawcer and Tripod Epsilon's G-Power increased by 120 each and Rattleoid and Rosaber's G-Power decreased by 100G-Power each. When Luna checked the G-Power of all Bakugan, she was happy to find that her G-Power was higher. Her Bakugan's combined G-Power stood at 990 and Leah's had dropped to 640. Leah raised an ability card ready to activate it only for Luna to laugh a little at her before explaining that Torrential Downpour prevented her from activating any ability cards this fight.

"Not good," both Leah and Rosaber said simultaneously.

Before another word could be said, both Rattleoid and Rosaber landed at Leah's feet defeated and Luna now only needed to win once more to win the brawl. Leah rose to her feet and selected her next Bakugan carefully. She needed something that packed a strong punch.

"Gate Card set! Bakugan Brawl! Aquas Clawcer stand!" she announced.

"Stand! Subterra Tuskor!" replied Leah.

Leah checked her Gauntlet and found that Tuskor entered the battle with 390G-Power, besides Rosaber it was her highest G-Power Bakugan. Despite beginning behind by 10G-Power Leah had a plan that would win her this fight. However, she still had to win two more matches to win the brawl even if she won once.

"Don't hold back!" Luna shouted encouragingly to her best friend, "Gate Card open! Deep Sea Attack!".

Leah watched in horror as her Tuskor's G-Power dropped by 200 to 190G-Power and Clawcer's G-Power rose to 580.

"I won't! Triple ability activate! Clay Prison, Bloom Guard plus Unforgiving Dessert!" announced Leah.

Clawcer's G-Power decreased to 430 and then dropped by half to 215, and Tuskor's rose to 310. Luna tried to activate an ability, but Clay Prison made her attempt useless as it nullified her ability card. Leah liked giving Luna a taste of her own medicine. Clawcer landed at Luna's foot defeated, and she bent down and picked it up, thanking it for a fierce battle.

"Gate Card set!" announced Leah as she rolled Tuskor again.

"Aquas Siege, stand!" announced Luna.

Both girls checked the G-Power and found that Siege stood at 360 and Tuskor stood at 390. Leah summed up the situation. She knew that she had the higher G-Power, but she learned not to underestimate Luna. She always seemed to surprise her.

"Gate Card open! Earthquake!" announced Leah.

Tuskor's G-Power rose to 530, and Siege's decreased to 260. Luna, however, didn't bother to activate an ability card and the battle was over quickly, Leah felt annoyed, she knew Luna let her win that fight to make things even. She hated when Luna did that.

"Fight me! I don't want you going easy on me!" Leah shouted at her angry.

"If that's what you want" Luna responded confused.

"Gate Card set! Bakugan Brawl! Aquas Rayanoia stand!" announced Luna.

Suddenly a white mist covered the field around them and before Leah could say a thing it began to join together to outline a human woman, however, only the eyes which glowed a bright red could be seen through the fog.

"Long time no see Rayanoia" Leah replied.

"Far too long my child, now engage me in combat" the Bakugan responded.

Leah wasted no time in rolling Tuskor once again. Neither checked their Gauntlets as they had battled each other before and they both knew that Rayanoia had 420G-Power and Tuskor had 390. Before Leah could move a muscle Rosaber landed on her shoulder to apologise about losing before and telling Leah to keep an eye on her opponent as she sensed something was up.

"Gate Card open! Trade-in!" announced Luna, "This card forces my opponent to swap the Bakugan they have on the field with a Bakugan I choose, and I choose Rosaber" Luna explained.

In the blink of an eye, Tuskor landed at Leah's feet, and Rosaber was dragged into battle in its place. This was a first, as Leah had never seen Luna use that Gate Card before, but it made Leah happy as it meant that Luna wanted her strongest Bakugan to fight Leah's most powerful Bakugan.

"Come to my side, Trap Bakugan, Tripod Epsilon!" Luna shouted as the giant frog like Bakugan appeared once again, "Ability Activate! Metamorphosis!".

Suddenly, the Gauntlet announced a G-Power increase in Rayanoia's G-Power and suddenly her attribute began to change to Subterra. This was also a first as Luna never really used Rayanoia in any battles that the girls fought in for fun. Rayanoia's G-Power stopped at 620, and the mist began to dissipate with her attribute change and reviled a Bakugan that looked much like a Priestess with its colour's resembling that of a Subterra Bakugan. Both Leah and Rosaber were shocked.

"So that is what you look like under the mist?" Rosaber questioned.

"Yes, although my colours change when I change attribute, now I shall defeat you Rosaber" Rayanoia replied.

"Triple Ability Activate!" announced Leah, "Rose Bluster, Grand Cannon and Dance Of Earth!".

Suddenly Rosaber's G-Power rose to a whopping 800 and Luna's decreased to 570. However, before Rosaber could land a final blow, Luna activate a few ability cards of her own.

"Double ability activate! Feudal Curse plus One With Nature!" announced Luna.

"This is the end of our little fight," Rayanoia said to Leah and Rosaber.

Before Leah could do something, Rosaber's G-Power dropped by 170 and then again by 160 to finally come to a stop at 470. It was over before Leah knew what happened Rosaber landed at her feet defeated and smoking slightly. Leah bent down and picked her up comforting her and thanking her and crying a little that it was her fault they lost. However, Rosaber comforted her telling her it wasn't her fault but that Luna had gotten so much stronger than the last time they had battled.

"All right I one, high five!" Luna said to Rayanoia who turned away at first annoyed but then smacked her small hand against Luna's.

"You're stronger than last time," Leah told her smiling happily.

A huge smile came across Luna's face as she hugged her best friend tightly, overcome with joy from her compliment. However, their joy didn't last time as Luna's Gauntlet dinged alerting her of a new mission. Luna loosened her embrace and sent a message to her master, a cold and calculating expression had consumed her once happy face, and all Leah could do was sigh as the Luna she knew would be gone for a while until her new mission was done. However, to her surprise, Luna smiled happily at her after she finished taping with her Gauntlet.

"Come on, I pulled some strings, and we're going on a mission together" Luna smiled at her best friend.

Leah was amazed and hugged her best friend who was more like a little sister to her tightly as they both teleported again to the location of their next mission.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note - Hi everyone, so thank you again Timetheif1 for the Aquas member of the evil team. Hope you liked this chapter and I hope you like the way I illustrated your character. Remember if you haven't submitted an OC yet please do as I know there are tons of people who read my fanfiction that haven't follow or Favourited yet have read all the chapters so far.**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Flames Of Friendship

_**Author's Note - A big thank you to Timetheif1 and LEGOboy13000 who submitted their OC's for the Pyrus Brawler Spot, and I fused their OC's together to make a new single OC. Hope you all enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to tell your friends or followers about it, the more OC's I get submitted to me the better.**_

* * *

As Edmond opened the door to his parent's restaurant, he was shocked to see Laura and Zach sitting at one of the tables waiting for him. Quickly, he checked his phone and was shocked to find that it was already June 16th. Every year for the past two years since the Bakugan arrived on earth they'd always arranged to meet up over the Summer. Last year they all gathered in Osaka and stayed at Laura's house, her mother was a lovely woman who had one rule, keep the house clean, if she even found a spot of dirt the house would turn into World War 3. This year they had all come to New York, and it was Edmond's turn to put them up.

"Zach, Laura, you're both looking fine today" Edmond smiled, "So have either of you come to ask me on a date," he said hopefully.

"Some things never change" Laura muttered.

"Aw come on, don't be like that" he replied, but then he noticed something, "Hey where's Akihiko and Mr Popular?".

Suddenly, Laura broke down in tears as she remembered Akihiko in his condition in the hospital, she felt so helpless and weak. Zach tried to comfort her and assure her that everything would be okay and also shot a glare in Edmond's direction. He in turn panicked and was terrified, Zach was a force to be reconned with when anyone made him angry, Edmond knew that all too well. He still had nightmares about when he found that out the hard way, and that was a whole year ago.

"Dude, didn't you get my text message?" Zach asked.

"Text message?" Edmond asked confused.

Curious he pulled out his phone and opened it once again checking all his text messages. In an unread message, he saw Zach's picture and opened the message. In big bold words was the message that stated, "Edmond, no matter what, do not bring up Akihiko in any way, shape or form. He was just taken to hospital due to his illness. It would only break Laura's heart if you said anything about him right now". Edmond felt like an idiot, no matter how hard he tried he always found a way to make things worse for himself.

"There was a massive line at the book signing, so he's late" Laura explained.

"Huh?" Edmond asked confused.

"You asked where 'Mr. Popular' was dummy" Laura replied.

Before Edmond could say another word, his Bakugan Partner landed on the table in front of him. Shortly after, both Laura and Zach's Bakugan landed on the table as well. However, it wasn't long before Mystic and Edmond's Bakugan started to fight with one another, and Takinidas had to separate them. Like a mother separating her sons who are constantly at each other's throats. Edmond grabbed his Partner and moved him away from the fight and kept him cupped in his hands.

"Enough Minotas" Edmond told his Partner who tutted in response, "We already know we are the best team out of the Neo Battle Brawlers".

"You shouldn't be so cocky," Zach told him annoyed.

"Well, it is the truth" Edmond replied.

No one said another word as they began thinking about the same thing, none of them brave enough to even bring up the matter in discussion since the truth of the matter terrified them all. They'd all seen Zach's message in the group chat about it. However, none of them except Zach had been unfortunate enough to lose something they treasured.

"We have to talk about it," Laura told them breaking the silence.

"If you mean the Destruction Cards what is there to say?" Edmond replied angrily.

"Well we have to think of something, I was ambushed last week and challenged to a brawl" Laura commented.

Edmond walked away from the table and into the kitchen when he returned he laid down some food for his friends. It was the least he could do for Laura especially for making her cry on accident. He really should check his phone for often.

"Here you go on the house," he told them.

Both brawlers began to eat their food and talk about their latest battles. It wasn't long before Edmond had an itch he just couldn't scratch, he hadn't had a decent brawl in weeks and it was driving not just him crazy but his Bakugan partner Minotas crazy as well. However, he wanted to battle the only member of the group that was missing due to a book signing, he hadn't seen him since last summer, and he wanted revenge for how badly he was defeated last time they were all together.

"Zach let's have a battle," Edmond said aloud.

"No thank you" Zach replied frowning.

"You know if you frown too much you'll get creases on the cute face of yours" Edmond joked.

"Edmond enough!" Laura said annoyed, "I'll be your opponent".

Suddenly a fire burned in Edmond's eyes. He would win this Brawl, and then Laura would go on a date with him. Maybe he was slightly too optimistic, but he could always hope, nothing wrong with that right? All three teens made their way to the roof of the building cards in hand. When they were up there, all three of them held out one of their cards and shouted at the top of their lungs for the field to open. Suddenly, everything around them began to move slower until coming to a stop finally as they were teleported to the battlefield. Zach took a step back and allowed the two to begin their fight.

"Gate Card, set!" announced both Laura and Edmond.

"Bakugan Brawl! Ventus Beestriker, stand!" yeld Laura.

"Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Warius, stand!" shouted Edmond.

Both teens checked their Bakugan's G-Power and found that they both stood equally at 350G-Power. However, things weren't going to stay that way for long. Laura had a plan that would give her the lead in this fight if she were lucky she wouldn't even have to activate a single ability card this round.

"Gate Card open! Pyrus Spotting Out!" Laura exclaimed.

In the blink of an eye, Warius' G-Power decreased by 300 to a lowly 50G-Power. However, this just caused Edmond to burst out in laughter as he had a plan for what had just happened, he selected two ability cards and the smirked at Laura, who tried to keep a calm and calculating expression, despite being a little nervous of what Edmond had planned.

"Double Ability activate! Cursed Flames plus Unearthly Heat!" announced Edmond.

Before either of them could say another word, Bee Striker's G-Power decreased to 200, and Warius' G-Power rose to 230 and Bee Striker's decreased again to 0G-Power. As Warius charged at Bee Striker Laura for the first time since she started brawling lost her cool and dropped her Ability Cards as she frantically looked for the one she wanted to use.

"Ability activate! Withdraw!" shouted Laura.

Both Bakugan returned to their respected owner's hand, and Laura won the battle by default.

"Withdraw is an ability that ends the fight in a draw and since the rules state that in the event of a tie, the Bakugan that landed on the Gate Card first is the winner and therefore I am the winner of this round" Laura explained, somewhat embarrassed.

Both brawlers rolled their next Bakugan without delay, and just as quickly Laura defeated his next Bakugan with ease, and both of them set another Gate Card.

"Looks like it's up to you pal, you mess with the bull, you get the horns!" announced Edmond as he rolled his ace Bakugan, "Stand, Pyrus Minotas!".

Suddenly, a Minotaur like Bakugan came to live on Edmond's Gate Card and blew steam from his nostrils, both Zach and Laura couldn't help but be intimidated by the massive Bakugan who looked down on them. He easily tied things up, and both Edmond and Laura were down to their last Bakugan, Edmond, however, was determent not to lose to her, he still had some hope that Laura would go on a date with him if he won, even if that hope was now the size of a pea.

"Bakugan Brawl! Ventus Mystic, stand!" called Laura.

All of a sudden clouds started to come out of nowhere and float about the battlefield, they were soon followed by a dozen tornadoes. Finally, from the clouds emerged a bird like ninja Bakugan holding a spear in its right hand. It slowly raised the spear at Minotas challenging it.

"Come at me, and we shall decide who the real victor of this brawl is," Mystic told Minotas.

"Quadruple ability activate! Blackfire, Wall Of Fire, Road Rage, Inferno Uprising!" announced Edmond.

To everyone's horror, Minotas G-Power rose first from 420 to 570, then again to 670, then 820 and finally to 1020. No one could speak, they'd never seen a power level that high before in their life. However, Laura wasn't about to lose this brawl just yet.

"Double Ability activate! True Gale Force Wall and Mystic Storm!" called Laura.

Before anyone knew what happened Minotas' G-Power dropped to 420, and Mystic's G-Power rose to 620. The battle was over before anyone knew what happened and Minotas landed at Edmond's feet defeated, and the battlefield faded as time began to speed up again. Suddenly, the three teens were on the roof of the building again. Edmond sighed defeated and had to accept that he wasn't going to be going on a date with anyone anytime soon, but he was just happy to be around his friends.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note - So if you haven't guessed yet Edmond is Bisexual, and I will be playing his desire to go on a date off for laughs similar to Miroku in Inuyasha. Also, I now have a plan for the next two chapters so send in your OC's now :) Also college starts Wednesday, so I won't be able to update as often, but I'll try.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Gone, Gone, Bakugan

_**Author's Note - Hi everyone, and welcome back to Chapter 7 of this fanfiction. It's time for me to introduce my OC, the long awaited Haos member of the Neo Bakugan Brawlers, let's hope I made it worth the wait. Special thanks to everyone so far who have left a review and OC's it means a lot. Now enough talk, hope you all enjoy.**_

* * *

As Jason landed at the airport, he was overcome with joy to see his friends again after a whole year without seeing them. Laura was delighted to see him again and smiled happily in his direction. Zach didn't make much of an effort to greet him. A simple hello was the only thing he said to Jason. However, he was surprised when he didn't see Edmond anywhere and looked around confused. Suddenly, he was lifted into the air from behind and then hugged gently.

"Easy big guy" Jason chuckled.

Edmond was much larger than him regarding build. Jason was small for his age and fragile, whereas Edmond was a big guy, the type of guy in high school that would be classified as a jock, despite looking intimidating on the outside, everyone in the Neo Battle Brawlers knew him as a big softy. The two were good friends. However, it did get annoying every time Edmond met someone knew and asked them to go on a date with him. There had been many times when Laura, Zach or himself had to drag his away. Apart from that though, the two were close friends, despite their obvious differences.

"Can't breathe" Jason choked.

As Edmond set him on the ground, Jason was approached by a group of people, all wanting his autograph. Life for him hadn't been the same since he made it big as a writer, it was shortly after the Bakugan had arrived on Earth, he collected all the ones he found interesting. He wasn't the best, or the strongest or that high in ranking, in fact out of all the Neo Battle Brawlers he had the lowest ranking of them all, being ranked 516th best in the world. However, he very rarely played to get higher in ranking. He was usually too busy writing or going to book signing or book conventions.

When he was finished, the four teens drove back to Edmond's parent's house, which was situated in the middle of nowhere the nearest house miles away, in there waited a homemade chocolate cake on the table, uneaten with four plates on the table around it. Jason didn't know what to do, so he sat quietly in one of the seats in an attempt to not do anything awkward.

"Edmond wouldn't let us have any of the cake with you" Zach explained.

Jason looked at Edmond who avoided eye contact, obviously embarrassed and Jason quietly thanked him. Jason knew Edmond had feelings towards him, even if he did ask every person he met on a date. However, the truth was Jason didn't know how to respond to those feelings, so he tried to play it off as they were having a bromance moment, he had been hurt countless times in the past, he was too afraid to love again and be hurt. He had to admit that he'd written about romance before in numerous novels but never experienced it, only pain, loneliness and sadness.

"I loved your new book" Laura commented.

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from you" Jason replied since he was aware that Laura wasn't much of a reader, but she always read Jason's book.

He smiled remembering that his latest novel had been partially inspired by the life of the Medieval Samurai Ishida Mitsunari, along with some creativity, he had turned it into a tragic yet beautifully heart-wrenching story about love and death, as well as the grief associated with it. As they sat down to eat a piece of cake each, Jason could tell something was up, no one had brought up the fact about the Destruction Card. However, he could tell by the look on everyone's faces that now wasn't the time to bring it up.

All of a sudden, Zach, Laura and Edmond's Bakugan landed on the table in front of them and began to whisper about something. All four teens looked at one another confused for a moment before their Bakugan turned around to face them.

"We sense someone is watching us" Takinidas finally spoke.

"What!?" Edmond shouted surprised.

"Turn around slowly, all of you" Mystic added on.

All for teens turned around to face the window and saw two people wearing blank, expressionless masks staring at them. All of them felt their heart skip a beat out of sheer terror. They were frozen for a moment, unable to move. Edmond was the first to react, grabbing his Bakugan Partner he raced out side to confront the mysterious masked figures. With the other members of the Neo Battle Brawlers following closely behind him, they're Bakugan in hand just in case. Edmond's back garden if you could call it that was a vast open field, much bigger than one could imagine as it stretched for miles on end.

"Who are you!" Edmond demanded.

Both masked figures raised a Bakugan at Edmond and without saying a word revealed their Gauntlets, challenging the Brawlers to a battle. Edmond was the first to step up, not afraid of the challenge and grinning ear to ear as he took a step forward.

"If I win you two have to go on a date with me!" he shouted happily.

The three other brawlers looked at each other, each with disapproving faces on them, and then Laura went inside and got three straws. Each member took a straw and then compared it, and Jason sighed when he realised he drew the short straw and made his way forward beside Edmond. He didn't even bother to look at Edmond as he was now annoyed with him. The two masked figures threw two Gauntlets at them. One with the colour scheme of Pyrus and the other with Haos. Both of them put it on and watched the masked figures.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" shouted the masked figures.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" Edmond and Jason mimicked.

To their surprise the Gauntlet's began to glow, and one of the masked figures set a gate card down which took up the entire battlefield, then they dropped a Destruction Card much, to everyone's surprise, they knew what was in for them, and Jason hesitated before selecting his Bakugan.

"Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Falconeer, stand!" announced Edmond.

"Bakugan Brawl! Haos Siege, stand!" shouted Jason.

"Bakugan Brawl! Aquas Limulus, stand!" announced the first masked figure.

"Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Centipod, stand!" announced the second masked figure.

All four of them looked at each other, summing one another up before making a move. Jason and Edmond had to be careful as neither of them wanted to lose any of their Bakugan. However, both of them knew that there was a very slim chance that they would walk away from this battle without losing any Bakugan. Both checked their Gauntlet's to see the power level of their Bakugan. Falconeer stands at 340G-Power, Siege at 360G-Power, Limulus at 350 and Centipod at 380G-Power.

"Gate Card open! Clay Body!" announced the first masked figure.

Suddenly, Centipod and Limulus' G-Power rose to 480 and 450, whereas Falconeer and Siege's G-Power decrease to 220 and 240. Both the masked figures Bakugan began their assault on Jason and Edmond's Bakugan overpowering them and continuing their relentless attacks.

"Ability Activate! Blinding Light!" announced Jason.

The two masked figures watched without saying a word or breaking a sweat as their Bakugan's G-Power dropped by 200 each. Centipod having only 280 and Limulus having 250. The Bakugan continued their attack. However, Edmond still had a trick up his sleeve.

"Ability Activate! Wild Scatter Fire!" announced Edmond.

Once again, the masked figures Bakugan's G-Power dropped. This time, Centipod stood at 180G-Power and Limulus at 150G-Power but that wasn't the end, Falconeer's G-Power rose to 320. Now the tables had turned, and Falconeer and Siege began to attack the masked figures Bakugan.

"Ability Activate!" the masked figures shouted.

"Dance Of Earth!" cried the first masked figure.

"Venom Blast!" cried the second masked figure.

Both Jason and Edmond watched in horror as Centipod and Limulus' G-Power rose to 360 and 310. Before they could activate an ability card, their Bakugan had been destroyed, and their remains blew away in the wind. Both of the masked figures masks had been blown away during the fight and now stood two girls, one with orange hair and green eyes, the other with light blue hair and blue eyes. Jason recognised them. They were the same girls he saw at the book signing.

"Seems our disguises blew away," said the orange haired girl.

"We won't go out with some loser like you, but I wouldn't say no if Jason asked us," the blue haired girl said coldly to Edmond.

Zach looked at them in shock.

Edmond couldn't help but feel like he had been stabbed in the heart. Why was it that Jason got all the ladies? Was it his body spray? Or his clothes? Edmond tried to think of what reason there could be but no matter how hard he tried he came up empty handed.

"I'm sorry about your Bakugan" the orange haired girl apologised.

"Don't be, we have another one" he smiled, as he had been smart to use his Haos siege which he had two of he had two of almost all his Bakugan, just in case he lost one or something like this would happen to them. "Your Luna and Leah right? You were at my book signing" Jason asked.

"Yes we were, we both loved your new novel, especially Leah" Luna replied.

Jason could see that Leah was embarrassed. However, he understood, he was terrified around new people let alone people who were famous. He instead waved at her. No matter how hard he tried to hide his pain, he felt it deep inside him. He hated that he lost even one of his Bakugan.

Edmond, on the other hand, was utterly crushed, he just lost one of his Bakugan, and unlike Jason, he didn't have another copy of it. He now had no Falconeer Bakugan. He put on a confident expression despite the fact that he was crying on the inside.

"My turn! Gate Card, set!" shouted Jason, "Bakugan Brawl! Haos El Condor, stand!".

Suddenly, a creature that looked like it was from Mayan mythology appeared on the Gate Card. Everyone took in the creature as it was quite uncommon, not impossible to come across but rare enough that it would be note worthy.

"Bakugan Brawl!" announced the two girls.

In a matter of seconds, Centipod and Limulus were back on the field, and Edmond rolled his next Bakugan, a Pyrus Griffon. All four of them checked their Gauntlet to see who was leading regarding G-Power. Limulus had 350G-Power, Centipod 380G-Power, El Condor 380G-Power as well and lastly Griffon at 390G-Power. It was Edmond's strongest Bakugan besides his Partner Bakugan, and he intended to keep it that way no matter how many ability cards he had to use.

"Gate Card open! Chains From The Realm Of Fire!" announced Edmond.

Before anyone could react chains that were on fire sprung up from out of the ground and immobilised Centipod and Limulus. The girls checked their Gauntlet and found their Bakugan's G-Power had decreased to 180 and 150, whereas Griffon's G-Power had increased to 540. Both Leah and Luna reached for an ability card, but Jason wasn't going to let them off that easy, especially after they destroyed one of his favourite Bakugan and Edmond's Bakugan.

"Ability activate! Cancellation!" shouted Jason.

In the blink of an eye, Jason had rendered their attempts at using an ability card useless. However, before El Condor and Griffon could land the final blow on their Bakugan, Luna removed the Destruction Card and put it safely away, and as a result, the two Bakugan fell at their side defeated. This annoyed Jason and Edmond as they had lost a Bakugan each, yet their opponents were too much of cowards to lose even a single Bakugan that belonged to them.

"You're nothing but a bunch of cowards!" Edmond shouted at them.

Leah was hurt by his words as she knew he was right, she was too much of a coward, Luna on the other hand merely chuckled at his remark without saying a word as she selected her next Bakugan. It was an experimental one. It was created as one of the very first artificial Bakugan. While she thought it was wrong and an abomination against Bakugan in general, she still accepted it and now was the perfect time to put it to the test.

"Gate Card, set! Bakugan stand! Mecha Sirenoid!" announced Luna.

Suddenly, a mechanical version of a Sirenoid appeared on the battlefield. It looked empty on the inside, it lacked any personality and seemed like a soulless shell. Everyone gasped in horror, even Leah who was Luna's partner in this brawl. Even their Partner Bakugan cried out in sheer horror at the sight of the beast.

"Bakugan Brawl! Stand, El Condor!" shouted Jason.

"Bakugan Brawl! Stand Subterra Anchorsaur!" announced Leah.

"Bakugan Brawl! Stand Pyrus Griffon!" cried Edmond.

All four of them checked their Gauntlets and were surprised to find that Mecha Sirenoid had the highest G-Power at 410, followed by Griffon at 390, El Condor at 380 and Anchorsaur at 350. Jason and Edmond didn't know what to expect, they hadn't seen a Bakugan like this before, not only that, but they even questioned if it had the weakness of a normal Sirenoid or if it had any weakness at all that they could exploit in this fight. However, neither of them could think of anything.

"Gate Card open! Deep Fear!" announced Luna.

Suddenly, a glass like wall cut the field in half, with Leah facing Edmond and Luna facing Jason.

"Deep Fear is a Gate Card that prevents any contact between team mates in a Tag Team Brawl. Therefore, neither of you can help one another, and this counts for two rounds" Luna informed them.

"Luna what about me!?" Leah panicked.

"Miss Luna you're going to be okay, you have me" Rosaber replied.

"Yes Leah, listen to Rosaber" Rayanoia commented.

Edmond and Jason exchanged a look with one another through the glass wall and knew that the other would be fine. Both turned to face their opponent with a smirk on their face. In their heads, they were already formulating a plan.

"Hey Jason, what do you say we make things interesting? If I beat my opponent first, then you have to go on a date with me" Edmond informed Jason.

"Fine but if I beat my opponent first, then you have to cook whatever I want for an entire week" Jason smirked.

"Fair enough" Edmond replied grinning.

Rayanoia's blood was boiling. The two boys acted as they would easily defeat her master. However, she had to laugh at their ignorance mentally. They were about to be in for a big surprise when the fun started. Her Partner would make them regret the day they crossed paths.

"Ability Activate! Hydro Cannon!" announced Luna.

Suddenly, Mecha Sirenoid's G-Power increased to 530, and El Condor's G-Power decreased to 280. As a large stream of water rushed at El Condor, Luna was ready to drop the Destruction Card back into the ground to destroy El Condor when she noticed Jason grinning.

"What are you grinning about!?" Luna asked annoyed.

"You fell right into my trap! Ability activate! Shapeshift!" announced Jason.

In the blink of an eye, El Condor had transformed into an exact double of Mecha Sirenoid, and their G-Power's had become the same, both standing strong at 530. Luna grinned her teeth in anger at Jason little trick. She'd make him pay for making a fool out of her if it was the last thing she did.

"Ability activate! Deep Sea Ghost!" announced Luna.

Before he knew what was happening, Mecha Sirenoid's G-Power increase by 150 to 680 and then by another 100 for her defeated Bakugan due to its effect. Finally stopping at a jaw dropping 780 which was not to be taken lightly by any means.

"Double Ability activate! Rays Of Purity plus Claw Retraction!" announced Jason.

Mecha Sirenoid let out an ear piercing scream as her G-Power dropped to 510 and El Condor's rose to 660G-Power. With one final blast, the fake Mecha Sirenoid smashed the real one into dozens of tiny pieces that scattered around the battlefield.

"How dare you destroy my Sirenoid!" Luna shouted at the top of her lungs.

Jason looked over at Edmond only to find that he had lost his battle with Luna, meaning the next team to defeat their opponent's Bakugan would win the brawl. All four of them selected their Bakugan. However, Jason hesitated, maybe it was time to bring out his new secret weapon. He switched El Condor for his new Bakugan and then selected his Gate Card carefully.

"Gate Card set! Bakugan Brawl! Haos Kitsunoid stand!" announced Jason.

Suddenly, a giant nine tailed fox with snow white fur appeared on the Gate Card. It looked angelic with its many tail flowing in the wind. The atmosphere in the battlefield changed immediately when the Bakugan entered the battle. A calm feeling overcame both Jason and Edmond.

"Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Minotas, stand!" announced Edmond.

"Bakugan Brawl! Aquas Rayanoia, stand!" shouted Luna.

"Brawl! Subterra Rosaber, stand!" yelled Leah.

All four Bakugan were locked in a staring contest waiting for their opponent to make the first attack so they could counter it and strike back with a fatal blow. Neither one of the four Brawlers made the first move either, waiting to see what their opponent would do.

"Ability Activate! Reflect!" announced Jason.

In the blink of an eye, Kitsunoid's G-Power dropped by 40 to 380, Jason move surprised everyone, but instead, he just smirked, before anyone could say a word Kitsunoid spoke for the first time, his voice sounding similar to a wise old man.

"Now Jason, show them the true extent of my power," Kitsunoid told his master.

"As you wish my friend, Gate Card, open! Miracle!" announced Jason.

To everyone's surprise, Kitsunoid's G-Power doubled to a mighty 760 due to it having the lowest G-Power. However, Jason was going to end this battle right here and now, or so he thought. Suddenly, Luna and Leah pulled out oddly shaped Bakugan from their pocket and looked at each other before nodding.

"Stand! Bakugan Trap, Tripod Epsilon!" announced Luna as the Frog like Bakugan appeared on the field.

"Fight with me my ally! Stand! Baliton!" Leah shouted as the Rhino like Bakugan appeared.

Both Jason and Edmond looked at their Gauntlets and were shocked to discover that the G-Power of all their opponents Bakugan had combined for a total of 1540. This was bad, very bad indeed, however, Kitsunoid and Jason had a plan.

"Now!" Kitsunoid announced.

"Got it! Ability activate! Souls Of The Lost!" cried Jason.

Suddenly, everything went dark and blue flames began to appear around the battlefield. Slowly, they began to float over to Kitsunoid one by one in a line, then Kitsunoid's eyes began to glow, and the flames began to rotate around his body at extreme speed. Then the spinning ring of blue flames began to attack Kitsunoid's opponent's at top speed and eventually trapped them in a circle of lost souls. The Gauntlet then announced a power change, Kitsunoid's G-Power rose to 960 and Luna and Leah's Bakugan's G-Power dropped by half to 770.

"This match is now over," Kitsunoid said aloud.

Suddenly all Bakugan returned to their owner's hands, and the Gauntlet announced the Jason had gone up in ranking and was now the 480th best brawler in the world. Luna and Leah teleported away in shame after failing their mission. However, before Leah left, she told Jason something.

"I'll be back for an autograph soon" she smiled as she teleported away.

After a few minutes passed, all four teenagers made their way back inside and put the Gauntlets on the kitchen table. Everyone was curious as to how they worked as it had been the first time that they had used them, also that wasn't the only thing on their minds. All three of the other members of the Neo Battle Brawlers wanted to know how Jason got such a powerful Bakugan and wanted to hear him talk again since he hadn't said a word since the end of the brawl.

"Allow me to introduce myself, humans, I am Haos Kitsunoid, I am the last of my kind" he informed the Brawlers.

"So where did you come from and how did you and Jason meet?" Zach asked.

"Kitsunoid and I met during my trip to Japan while I was working on my latest novel, I visited the Fushimi Inari-taisha temple in southern Kyoto. While there I felt a strange feeling and then found an ancient statue that seemed to be calling out to me, I touched it and the next thing I knew I was lying on the ground with a Bakugan laying beside me, that Bakugan was Kitsunoid" Jason explained.

"Allow me to fill you in, I along with another Bakugan a Darkus one were the first Bakugan to create Vestroia, soon after the other attributes followed, we maintained balance. However, soon I was betrayed and banished to Earth, then the balance was lost, and chaos soon followed, for hundreds of years Vestroia struggled and then collapsed which is how the Bakugan ended up in your world, most suffering from amnesia. I was sealed in the statue and lay dormant until I sensed a mass amount of Spiritual Energy approaching my resting place. Then I was free. There was a small blast which is how you ended up lying on the ground" Kitsunoid explained.

"How do we know we can even believe a word you are saying?" Minotas asked.

"I am far older than all of you put together, I have no time for lies" Kitsunoid replied.

Edmond began to take apart the Gauntlets piece by piece to figure out how they work. Edmond had stated that it might be possible to make the Neo Battle Brawlers their pair of Gauntlets, he just wanted to figure out how they worked before constructing his version of the Gauntlets. Kitsunoid began to communicate with the other Bakugan as the day drew its end everyone got ready for dinner Jason smiled remembering a certain deal he made.

"Oh Edmond, I'd like a homemade pizza" Jason smirked.

"What? Why would I do that?" he asked confused.

"The deal you made" Laura reminded him.

Edmond sighed as he got to work on the pizza putting down the Gauntlets, he had hoped that Jason had forgotten about their deal but instead he was wrong, he hated always being wrong about things. However, he accepted his punishment for losing the bet and begun the process of making the pizza from scratch.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note - Hi everyone, Special thanks to Bakuganman for the idea of Artificial Bakugan, also in this fanfiction Haos and Darkus where the first two attributes and if you haven't guessed yet, it's like a Ying-Yang theme. Also, Haos Kitsunoid looks identical to Lumagrowl in sphere form, but in battle, form looks more Fox like rather than Wolf like. Also, it might be a while before I update next since College is starting up again and I already have assignments to work on within the first week back. Until the next update stay awesome Battle Brawlers! Also Sirenoid is a easter egg to the fanfiction I mentioned in a previous chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Friend or Foe?

_**Author's Note - Hi everyone, I hope your all having a good day and I want to thank DarkMage999 and franciskanneh007 for creating the Darkus Member of the Evil Team. Also, don't forget to leave your vote on what attribute you want the leader of the Organisation to use on the poll on my profile. Also only the Haos position is available for the evil team, if anyone wants to submit some characters that don't brawl in this that might be good for plot points please do. Enjoy!**_

* * *

As Luna and Leah returned they braced themselves for the scolding, they would receive from their master for failing their mission. However, instead, the master's assistant, Helen, informed them that they had a new superior that they will have to listen to on missions.

"I would like to introduce you to Nerezza Venetas, she will be your leader on missions from now on" Helen explained.

"What!" Luna asked annoyed.

"The master insisted that she be in charge of you, do you have a problem with that?" Helen asked emotionlessly.

"No" Luna mumbled annoyed.

Helen took a moment to exchange a look at Nerezza, and without saying a word, she nodded, as if having some unspoken bond with one another. Luna and Leah also exchanged a look of confusion with one another but didn't press the matter any further and instead followed orders like the dogs of the organisation that they were treated like. Leah, however, had a new found hatred towards the leader of the organisation. How dare he think that Luna and herself weren't capable and needed help.

"Now, here are the coordinates of the Neo Battle Brawlers," Helen told them as a piece of paper came out of the printer as she handed it to Nerezza.

The newest member smiled when she saw the members of the Neo Battle Brawlers. Her eyes immediately focused on Edmond who she thought wasn't bad on the eyes. She'd couldn't wait enjoy making them suffer as she destroyed their Bakugan. Not only that but if she was lucky she might even move up in ranking in the organisation to become its strongest and most sought-after member, she grabbed her bag and began to walk to her private plane that was waiting for them. She refused to go back to living on the streets. She'd run away from the Orphanage for a reason all those years ago.

The moment the door of the Airplane closed behind them, she dashed to the bathroom and opened up her bag, she quickly changed out of her simple black outfit and removed her Gothic like make-up and began to transform herself into an innocent looking angel that had descended from Heaven. By the time the three of them had arrived at the Starbucks that all of their targets were at, Nerezza was already formulating a plan in her mind. She ordered Luna and Leah to wait outside and out of sight. When she walked in, she bought an Iced Coffee with Milk, as if performed by a world-star actress she pretended to bump into Edmond and spill her coffee accidentally. Edmond in returned apologised and bought her a new one.

"You're such a sweetheart," Nerezza told him.

Edmond blushed slightly at her comment and grabbed her hand before asking her to go on a date with him. Nerezza was shocked, she didn't think that her plan would go so quickly and as smoothly as she had planned, she had to take a minute to make sure this was happening. Edmond, however, was confused when she didn't reply after almost a minute.

"Will you?" he asked her.

"Of course" she replied forcing a smile.

In the seat beside him, Jason couldn't help but feel a little upset, however, so long as Edmond was happy nothing else mattered to him. Besides to him, Nerezza seemed like a lovely woman. Laura, on the other hand, had enough of Edmond's flirting with everyone he met, she knew that Jason had a crush on Edmond and she also knew how much pain he had been through and how he was hurting on the inside after seeing Edmond get a date from a complete stranger.

"We need to talk," Laura told Edmond as she dragged him away to talk about his habit with flirting.

Zach, however, didn't believe that Edmond got a date from a stranger and suspected something was suspicious about this girl, who seemed to be blushing at the fact that Edmond. He reached into his bag and retrieved the Power Gauntlet that Edmond had been working on, it was still the demo version, but it was better than nothing. He slipped away when Jason wasn't looking and followed Nerezza carefully. Then when no one was looking, he ran at her and spun her around to face him.

"Who are you!?" he asked her demanding an answer.

"What do you mean!?" Nerezza asked surprised and tried to play it off that she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Edmond's date habit never works. Now I'll ask you again who are you!?" he demanded once again.

Nerezza pushed his hand off her shoulder and took a step back. She had underestimated Zach's intelligence. However, out of a number between one and ten, he was a six at best compared to Edmond. Her head found the ground, and for a moment she remained silent before bursting out in laughter. Now she'd have to make Zach pay for ruining her plan at taking out Jason and Edmond and making them suffer as she destroyed their Bakugan. She ran around a corner into a wide dark alley where no one was, with Zach following close behind her. When she eventually stopped, she was against a wall.

"Allow me to introduce myself, name's Nerezza Venetas, the organisation's best brawler" she informed him, lying somewhat about her position.

"Organisation?" Zach asked as he ground his teeth.

"Yes we're the ones destroying Bakugan, you met Leah and Luna they're my underlings" she smirked.

"Why are you destroying Bakugan!" Zach shouted at her angry.

Nerezza didn't respond and instead raised up her gauntlet, challenging Zach to a brawl. Her task was simple, eliminate the Neo Battle Brawlers one by one. It was their fault for becoming so popular among the Bakugan community. They had to much power and needed to be taken care of. Zach in return also took out his Gauntlet and raised it in response.

"Gauntlet! Power Strike!" both of the teens announced.

Before the battle begun, she dropped a Destruction Card which disappeared into the ground.

"Gate Card, set! Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Goblinball, stand!" announced Nerezza.

Suddenly, a hideous giant flying eyeball with horns that looked like it came right out of some horror movie appeared on the battlefield. Zach didn't know how to react. He'd never seen that Bakugan before in his life. He checked his Gauntlet and saw that it only had 390G-Power. It couldn't be her strongest Bakugan, could it? He thought to himself. Zach took his time deciding on what Bakugan he would send into battle against Nerezza's Bakugan.

"Stand! Darkus Hammersaur!" announced Zach as he threw his Bakugan.

Nerezza checked her Gauntlet and found that Hammersaur had a G-power of 400 making it the stronger of the two Bakugan, however, Nerezza wasn't going to let that stay the way it was for long, she reached into her pocket and took out her Bakugan Trap.

"Stand! Bakugan Trap! Darkus Falcon Fly!" she announced.

In the blink of an eye, a dragonfly-like Bakugan appeared on the field, and both of her Bakugan's G-Power combined for a total of 740. Immediately she ordered her Bakugan to attack, not even giving Zach a moment to take in their combined G-Power. Swiftly he activated an ability card to counter the attack.

"Ability activate! Ghostly Desires! This ability transfers 200G-Power from every Bakugan that my opponent controls to my Bakugan!" Zach explained.

Nerezza smiled wickedly as she watched her Bakugan's G-Power drop by 400 to 340 and Hammersaur's rose to 800. Before Zach could celebrate and destroy her Bakugan, she, in turn, activated an ability card and opened her Gate Card.

"Gate Card, open! Shadow Echo! This Gate Card increases the G-Power of all Bakugan on the field by 200" she explained as their G-Power returned to 800, "Ability Activate! Dark Roar!".

Zach watched as Hammersaurs G-Power decreased to 650. However, he wasn't going down without a fight, he selected another ability card but hesitated before activating it. If it worked, he would destroy two innocent Bakugan. However, he quickly decided that destroying two innocent Bakugan was better than losing and having more Bakugan be destroyed at the hands of this woman.

"Ability activate! Hades' Pitchfork!" shouted Zach.

In the blink of an eye, Hammersaur's G-Power rose to 825 and charged at Nerezza's Bakugan, but she smiled and activated yet another Ability Card.

"Time to test this out. Go Battle Gear! Boomix!" announced Nerezza.

Suddenly, a giant cannon equipped to Goblinball and her Bakugan's G-Power rose to 1000. Zach watched in horror as his Hammersaur was blown to bits. The force of the explosion sent him flying backwards and landing on his back, for a few moments he lay there unsure of what to do next.

"Don't tell me you're already giving up, the fun's just starting!" laughed Nerezza.

Before she could say another word, the Gauntlet announced a new person was joining the battle. A Gate Card was set, and a Ventus Buz Hornix entered the brawl at 390G-Power. Nerezza looked around angrily at the fact that someone was crashing the Brawl and Zach got up in surprise. He didn't know if this person was a friend or foe.

"Who dares ruin my fun!" she shouted.

However, no one responded to her question, and instead, she rolled her Gobinball.

Zach watched as Buz Horix made quick work of the Bakugan with a single Ability Card and destroyed it. Zach didn't sit and wait this time. Instead, he picked his next Bakugan and set a Gate Card.

"Bakugan Brawl! Laserman, stand!" announced Zach.

"Stand! Fear Ripper!" shouted Nerezza.

Both of them waited for the mysterious Brawler to role their Bakugan, and this time a Ventus Fly Beetle entered the battle. Both Zach and Nerezza checked their Gauntlets and found that Fly Beetle had 350G-Power as did Laserman, lastly, Fear Ripper was the strongest at 380G-Power.

"Gate Card open! Call Of The Fallen!" stated Zach

Surprisingly, a ghostly figure of Hammersaur appeared on the field, it was completely transparent, but the Gauntlet recognised it none the less. Both Zach's Bakugan's G-Power combined for a total of 750. However, Zach's Gate Card didn't work as he had hoped. He had hoped that it would restore Hammersaur and return it to him. At least Zach could use him for one last brawl.

"Double Ability Activate! Nephilim Ghosts plus Blind Support!" announced Nerezza.

To Zach's surprise, Fear Ripper's G-Power rose to 780. It completely ignored Laserman and slashed at Fly Bettle.

"Voiding Winds and Cyclone abilities activated" called out their Gauntlets.

Both Zach and Nerezza watched as their G-Power returned to normal and then Fly Bettle's rose to 490. Before she could react, a Giant Cyclone sucked up Fear Ripper and destroyed it. However, instead of continuing the battle, the mysterious player vanished of their Gauntlet's as their Bakugan returned from where it came from.

"Coward!" Nerezza shouted into thin air.

Laserman returned to Zach, and then Nerezza set her next Gate Card. However, this time a strange Bakugan landed on her shoulder and Zach couldn't help but notice how unusual it looked, and it looked like it was of poor condition as it had scratches all over it as if it had been in an intense fight.

"Stand! Darkus Delacour!" she shouted.

Zach watched as a witch like Bakugan that resembled the legendary Lars Lion somewhat appeared on the field, a staff with an orb that was multi-coloured in her right hand. Zach wasn't sure what to do, her Bakugan looked stronger than any Bakugan he had seen before.

"Zach use me, please! It's our only chance" Takinidas begged her partner.

Zach bite his lip as he tried to rack his brain for another solution he could use, but he had to admit when Takinidas was right, she was his best chance at winning this Brawl, he could use Laserman, but he knew that Laserman would be destroyed immediately if it went up against this Bakugan.

"Okay Tic-Tak" Zach replied trying to put on a convincing smile, "Stand! Darkus Takinidas!".

Both of the Brawlers checked their Gauntlet's and found that Takinidas' G-Power was 420 and Delacour's G-Power was at 520. Zach was shocked. He'd never seen a base G-Power that high before. However, Nerezza was nowhere near done, she reached into her pocket and took out her Trap Bakugan and Battle Gear and threw them into the air. The Battle Gear equipped to Falcon Fly, and all her Bakugan's combined G-Power stood at 1070. Zach was afraid he didn't want to lose Takinidas she was his only family he had.

"Zach you can do this, I have faith in you," Takinidas told him.

Her comment snapped him out of his doubt, and he nodded in response, finding a new found confidence he selected his Ability Card.

"Ability Activate! Gates Of The Underworld!" Zach stated.

Suddenly out of the ground two large doors opened, and chains with spikes coming out of them wrapped both Falcon Fly and Delacour up. Their Gauntlets announced that Delacour and Falcon Fly's G-Power had decreased by half and now stood at 535 and Takinidas' rose to 620. Zach smirked thinking he had wrapped things up, and one as the chains began to reel in the trapped Bakugan, pulling them closer and closer to the door which would seal their faiths.

"You never stood a chance against us," Takinidas told Nerezza and Delacour.

"Fools you dare underestimate my power! Show them Nerezza!" Delacour ordered.

"You got it! Sextuple ability activate! Pyrus Stance, Haos Stance, Aquos Stance, Ventus Stance, Subterra Stance and lastly Darkus Stance!" announced Nerezza.

All Ability Cards worked one after the other. Firstly Takinidas' G-power decreased by 200 to 420, then it decreased by 250 to 170, suddenly, Delacour's G-Power increased by 250 to 510. Then Takinidas' G-Power fell by 50 for each Bakugan on the field, dropping it by 150 to 20G-Power, then to 0G-Power as Ventus Stance nullified all Ability boosts. Then Delacour's G-Power rose again to 710, and lastly, she transferred all of Falcon Fly's G-Power to Delacour who now stood at 997.50. The beam of energy containing all the colours of the attributes fired at Takinidas, who didn't have the strength to stand. Without even thinking Zach ran in front of her and threw his arms as wide apart as he possibly could, to shield his partner.

"Zach no!" Takinidas shouted as she desperately tried to rise to her feet.

"You're the only family I have. I'll protect you even if it means forfeiting my existence" Zach replied smiling sadly as a stray tear ran down his cheek.

Nerezza did the unthinkable. She called back the destruction card. She knew what it was like to feel alone in the world, to have no one to turn to, she wouldn't wish that on anyone. Even if she did want to destroy their Bakugan, she thought she did a good enough job to make the Neo Battle Brawlers scared of her, especially Zach. As the blast of energy neared Zach, Takinidas summoned the last of her strength to use her wings and body to curl up best she could shield Zach from the blast.

"Why?" Zach asked.

"Like you said we're family, family protect one another" she replied as the blast hit her and she let out a cry and returned to her ball form.

Zach was thrown backwards onto the hard concrete ground with Takinidas falling beside him. Rather than be able to get up, as a result, he automatically lost the match for being unable to be in a fighting condition. The last thing he saw was Nerezza as she walked away, then he blacked out in the abandoned alley. However, he was grateful to Nerezza for sparing Takinidas from destruction.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note - So yes, and for those of you who are asking how Delacour used all different attribute abilities, it's because she is based on a witch, you know spells and stuff. Also yes her name is based on the Harry Potter character Fleur Delacour, who you can thank my new college friend Barry or Baz as I call him, who is also into Bakugan as well as another new friend of mine Hannah. They offered to help me with the leader of the Organisation, all you guys and girls have to do is to vote on the poll on my profile on what attribute. Yes, I did change Delacour's original name, which was Hexagone because I thought the new name fitted better. Lastly, Battle Gear can be equipped to any Bakugan in this Fanfiction from newest to oldest. Also the Mysterious Ventus Brawler will be unmasked soon. Hope you all enjoyed and stay amazing Neo Battle Brawlers!**_


	9. Chapter 9: It's All My Fault

_**Author's Note - Hi everyone, so I hope your all excited for this next chapter, last time you read Nerezza mop the floor with Zach and sympathies with him. Now it's time for another sad story, hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

As Zach finished explaining to the other Neo Battle Brawlers about his experience with Nerezza they were in shock, they'd found him unconscious in a back ally and Edmond couldn't help but feel like he was somehow responsible for Zach and Takinidas' injuries. He engaged in conversation with that woman and because of it, Zach wouldn't be able to battle for a while until his arm healed. Zach however, tried to tell Edmond that it wasn't his fault and that he landed on his arm and broke it after the battle ended.

"Edmond it isn't your fault" Jason said trying to comfort him.

"Yes it is!" Edmond exclaimed.

Suddenly, Laura came in with her laptop. She had shortly just finished Skyping with Akihiko and had discovered something that was beginning to grow in the Bakugan Community online. Thousands of people called out for the Neo Battle Brawlers help, saying that all their Bakugan were being destroyed and at great speed. One of the posts was only a few minutes ago, the post stated that someone at the local park was destroying all the children's Bakugan and laughing about it.

"You guys, take a look at this" Laura told them as she showed them the post.

Within a matter of minutes they grabbed their gauntlets and their Bakugan and rushed out the doors of the restaurant in pursuit of the new threat that was destroying children's Bakugan for fun. No doubt they were in league with the organisation which Zach had brought to the attention of the other Brawlers. Jason took the lead and was the first to enter the park, he look left and right but couldn't see anyone. Then all of a sudden, he heard a familiar voice and turn in the direction of it.

"Long time no see... big brother" the voice called out.

Jason was in shock, in front of him stood his younger brother Alexander with a Power Gauntlet on his left arm. When did he become a member of the organisation? Jason asked himself still in shock. This wasn't really, this couldn't be happening, this was all a bad dream. Jason's feet gave way and he collapsed to the ground in tears, why did his brother have to be the one destroying innocent Bakugan? How could he do such a thing? Jason couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible. Suddenly, the others joined him.

"Oh are these your friends brother?" Alexander asked excitedly as he was itching for another brawl.

"Yeah we are, and I'll take you on!" Edmond shouted in response.

Jason felt absolutely crushed, as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He had to do something, he rose to his feet and took a step in front of Edmond and raised his gauntlet. This in turn caused Alexander to raise his own. Everyone was shocked as they didn't expect Jason to want to fight his own brother.

"Are you sure?" Laura asked him.

"Alexander is my brother, maybe I can reason with him" Jason replied sadly.

Both brothers selected their first Bakugan with Alexander selecting the first Gate Card as well. The moment the Card hit the field Jason wasted no time in coming up with a strategy to delay the battle as long as he could to try and get through to his brother.

"Gauntlet! Power Strike!" both of them shouted.

Before the Gauntlet's could glow another figure done a back-flip threw the air and landed beside Alexander and joined the Brawl. He wasted no time in rolling a Ventus Fly Bettle which stood strong at 350G-Power. Then he set his own destruction card which disappeared into the ground below.

"The master wanted me to keep an eye on you, said you couldn't be trusted" the man explained.

"Izani! Leave me alone!" Alexander shouted annoyed, "Bakugan Brawl! Haos Drakonoid, stand!".

In the blink of an eye a two headed dragon that had some aspects of Haos but also Darkus appeared on the field. Jason was in shock, where did his ten year old brother get such a powerful looking Bakugan, last time he check his strongest Bakugan was his old Robotallion, which only had a small G-Power of 290. Even Jason's weakest Bakugan could have easily defeated it. Then it hit him, Drakonoid, must have been giving to him by the organisation when he first joined.

"Get ready Alex, here I come!" Jason shouted in reply, "Stand! Haos Manion!"

"Let's see what your made off" the two heads of Drakonoid told Jason as they looked down on him.

All three of the Brawlers checked their Gauntlets and found that Fly Beetle had 350G-Power and so did Manion, Drakonoid had the highest G-Power at 520. However, Alex wasn't done yet, he couldn't wait to show his brother how much stronger he had become since the last time the fought each other. This time, Alex would win for once and Jason would be the loser.

"Gate Card open! Divine Judgement!" announced Alex.

Jason watched as Manion's G-Power decreased to 230 and Drakonoid as well as Fly Bettle's G-Power increased to 670 and 500. Izani had to admit that the kid had some skill when it came to Bakugan but he wasn't even close to his strength.

"My turn, Ability activate! Enragement!" Izani shouted.

Once again Fly Bettle's G-Power increased to 650 and Manion's G-power decreased once again to 130. Jason bite his lip, things weren't going like he had hoped, but he was damned if he'd let his brother work for a monster of an organisation that destroyed Bakugan. He selected a couple of Ability Cards and wasted no time in activating them one after the other.

"Double Ability activate! Truth Reflect plus Blinding Light!" announced Jason.

However, rather than be worried, Alex smiled and the head of Drakonoid that more resembled a Haos Bakugan grinned. Without saying a word, it's like both of them had the same idea in mind as Alex countered Jason's Ability Cards.

"Counter Ability activate! Holy Resist! This Ability Card reverses the effects of your Ability Cards, rather than decrease my Bakugan's G-Power they now increase it" Alex explained proudly to his brother.

Jason watched as Drakonoid's G-Power rose to 790 and then again to 990. Edmond tried to join the battle but Jason saw his attempt and shook his head, he could take both of them on by himself. Even if it meant losing a few Bakugan, he wanted his brother to return to him once again, that was more important to him than any amount of Bakugan.

"Jason now!" Kitsunoid told his partner, which snapped him out of his daydream.

"Ability Activate! Shapeshift!" announced Jason.

In the blink of an eye, Manion had transformed into an exact copy of Drakonoid minus the addition of the Darkus attribute and it's G-Power became the same as Drakonoid's standing at 990 as well. Alex was amazed, he knew his brother was good but he had gotten even better.

"No way! You have a talking Bakugan too!" he shouted excitedly.

"Alex focus!" Izani told him sternly.

Alex frowned, he didn't want Izani in this battle, he just wanted to fight his big brother, why did he have to interfere with his plan. As he frowned he noticed Drakonoid was glancing at him and he smiled, one good thing that had come out of joining the organisation was that he had his own talking Bakugan and he got to see his brother again.

"Drakonoid why don't we show them your trick!" shouted Alex to his Bakugan.

"Let's do it!" Drakonoid responded confidently.

Izani was shocked, he knew what they were planning to do, they had never perfected it. He'd be lucky if he only injured the Bakugan. Quickly he took out another Ability Card and activated it without a seconds delay as he knew time was of the essence.

"Ability activate! Divide and Conquer!" he shouted scared.

Suddenly, Drakonoid's G-Power was cut in half, to 495 however, it wasn't enough to stop Alex's plan. Everyone watched in shock at Izani's betrayal of Alex, who was now angry and so was his Bakugan partner. He selected two Ability Cards and activated them.

"Double Ability activate! Holy Lightning plus Blast Of Corruption!" he shouted in response.

Drakonoid's eyes began to glow bright red as a eerie atmosphere surrounded the entire battlefield. This was bad, Izani knew that even the Master was somewhat surprised by Drakonoid's power and they weren't easyily impressed by pretty much anything. Jason was surprised as Alex used both a Haos and Darkus Ability Card, that meant that Drakonoid was a duel attributed Bakugn, which was super rare, as rare as a talking Bakugan. Alex really lucked out with his partner Bakugan.

Jason Watched as Manion's G-Power decreased to 790 and Drakonoid's G-Power increased to 695. Jason was relieved to find that he still had the higher G-Power but that wasn't the case for long as Alex activated yet another Ability Card.

"Ability Activate! Flow Break!" he announced.

In the blink of an eye, Manion's G-Power had returned back to it's base stat at 350G-Power. However, rather than Alex just defeat Manion he also defeated Fly Bettle much to Izani's shock. Drakonoid let out a soul piercing cry as it send to balls of energy at Fly Bettle and Manion destroying them. Jason felt empty inside but he tried to not let it show, he only had one Manion and now he didn't have any. Wiping a stray tear away he threw down the next Gate Card and selected his next Bakugan.

"Bakugan Brawl! Haos Griffion, stand!" he shouted as the Bakugan sprung to life on the battlefield.

"Watch it kid, your on thin ice!" Izani shouted to Alex, "Bakugan Brawl! Ventus Limulus, stand!".

"Let's go Drakonoid, round two" he smiled at his partner, "Stand! Drakonoid!".

Jason checked the G-Power of all Bakugan on the field once again and found that Limulus stood at 350, Griffon at 370 and Drakonoid at 520. He wasted no time in selecting his next ability card as well as opening his Gate Card, which took Alex by surprise.

"Ability activate! Reflect!" he shouted.

Jason couldn't help but smirk, unlike Truth Reflect which decreased his opponent's G-Power, Reflect decreased his G-Power by 40, just enough to launch a counter attack. This was sure to surprise Alex and Izani, he'd love to see them get out of this one.

"Gate Card open! Miracle!" shouted Jason.

Suddenly, Griffon's G-Power doubled to 660, more than enough to take on Drakonoid and win, however, Jason wasn't going to take an chances of his younger brother or Izani being able to launch a counter attack on him, swiftly he activated his ability card.

"Ability activate! Cancellation! This ability card makes it so that neither of you can activate any ability cards, now Griffon finish Drakonoid" Jason explained.

Izani broke a sweat where as Alex broke out in laughter and then tried to compose himself. He looked his brother directly in the eyes and smirked as he lifted up an Ability Card, as if challenging his older brother's card effect. Everyone watched closely as he activated it.

"Ability Activate! Chaos String!" replied Alex, "Allow me to explain, Chaos String is an ability that can only be activated after my opponent activates an Ability Card that would otherwise stop me from activating any Ability Cards and instead allows me to redirect you attack!"

Alex smiled as Griffon attacked and destroyed Izani's Ventus Limulus with easy, it then charged at Alex who smirked who tapped on his Gauntlet and removed a Trap Bakugan from his pocket before throwing it up in the air to summon it.

"Stand! Bakugan Trap! Haos Hexstar! Battle Gear go! Barias Gear!" announced Alex.

Jason was in shock as all of Alex's G-Power finally added up, stopping at 1120. Needless to say it easily destroyed Griffon with ease. Jason collapsed, he had lost two Bakugan all together now, he couldn't fight the tears now, Alex noticed it and was upset at his brother's tears.

"What's wrong! There only toys!" he told his older brother reassuringly.

"You are wrong, we Bakugan can feel pain, we are living things just like you" Kitsunoid butted in.

Alex felt horrible, he looked at Drakonoid who he held out in his hand. He in turn nodded with Kitsunoid's statement and Alex felt horrible, he didn't want to continue anymore. He called the Destruction Card back, which annoyed Izani to the point that he had enough of Alex's little game.

"Gate Card, set! Stand Ventus Castimonia!" he shouted.

Suddenly, a doll that looked like it came straight out of a child's dream stood on the field. It freaked everyone out as they were confused, but that didn't stop Alex and Jason. Without thinking, Jason grabbed Kitsunoid and Alex Drakonoid.

"Stand! Kitsunoid!" Jason announced.

"Stand! Darkonoid!" Alex replied.

Izani smiled, he'd make Alex pay for destroying his Bakugan if it was the last thing he ever did. Suddenly, Jason noticed something about Izani's eyes, they were green but he thought for a moment that they resembled a snake's eyes, did he imagine it? He quickly dismissed the thought as nothing but his imagination and got back to the brawl.

"Gate Card, open! Character!" he shouted.

Suddenly, Castimonia's G-Power doubled to 1040, everyone was shocked as the doll fell forward and out of it emerged a little butterfly sprite that was way smaller than a Monarus. It was the smallest Bakugan anyone had ever seen by far. However, Izani wasted no time in activating an ability.

"Ability activate! Papillon Swarm!" announced Izani once again.

In the blink of an eye, Castimonia's G-Power rose again to 1240, she was by far the strongest Bakugan on the field. However, Alex didn't waste time either, he also called on his Battle Gear and Trap Bakugan once again. Drakonoid stopped at 1120. This was going to be tough but Jason had faith in Kitsunoid, who too believed in Jason.

"Triple Ability activate! Souls Of The Lost, Rays Of Purity plus Claw Retraction!" announced Jason.

Just like his battle with Luna and Leah, blue flames appeared out of no where and began to float towards Kitsunoid. Shortly, after they began to spin around him in a circle and his G-Power rose to 620. Then it increased again to 750 while Castimonia and Drakonoid's G-Power decreased to 1090 and 970. Jason bit his lip once again, he had one more ability card and if her didn't do something soon, he would lose. He quickly decided to use his secret weapon.

"Ability activate! Energy Steal!" Jason announced.

The Gauntlets announced a change in G-Power as 200G-Power was transferred from both Drakonoid and Castimonia to Kitsunoid, meaning that Kitsunoid now stood at 1150 and Castimonia and Drakonoid decreased to 890 and 770. However, the match was decided. Alex activated one last ability to end the battle.

"That won't work! Ability activate! Void!" announced Alex as he activated another Darkus ability.

Jason and Kitsunoid were shocked as Kitsunoid's G-Power decreased to 0 and it was defeated, landing at Jason's feet. Jason bent down and picked his partner up of the ground. If only he had been a little bit stronger, he would have won. Jason ran to his brother, but before he could throw his arms around him Izani grabbed him and teleported away, presumably to the organisation. Jason fell to the ground and couldn't help but cry, he hit the ground with his fist over and over again angrily.

Later that day everyone decided to leave Edmond and Jason to talk with one another. Edmond didn't know what to say to comfort him, he'd never been in this type of situation before, instead he hugged Jason tightly to show his support.

"It's all my fault that Alex is with the other team" Jason cried into his shoulder.

"No it isn't" Edmond whispered into his ear, "We'll get him back, I promise".

"You mean that?" Jason said as he wiped his tears.

"Yes I do" Edmond responded.

Jason hugged Edmond back tightly as well and was thankful to have his support, it meant more coming from him than any of the other Neo Battle Brawlers. Jason thought of how strong and how skilled his brother had become and at such a young age, he was proud but admittedly also a little scared.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note - Hi everyone, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I know that Drakonoid might make you think of Dragonoid but instead think of a cross between Duel Hydranoid and Delta Dragonoid with the Haos and Darkus attributes and that's him or should I say them. Also yes Izani is the guy that interfered with Nerezza last chapter, why? Well you'll have to keep reading to find out! Stay amazing Neo Battle Brawlers!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Leah's Decision

_**Author's Note - Hi everyone, I'm back, College was emotionally and physically draining this week, but I'm fine after my twelve hours sleep. I think you'll like the direction I'm going to be taking this story in. Now without further delay, I am proud to bring you the newest chapter of this community fanfiction story and as always, stay awesome Neo Battle Brawlers.**_

* * *

Leah took a step back and found that her foot was at the edge of the cliff. She didn't have any alternatives left. She was now in the fight that would determine her faith. She had been deceived into taking a false mission and now was in a fight against Izani who had unveiled his true colours. He wasn't human, at least not undividedly, during the earlier rounds of the brawl he had revealed his Gundalian side. Leah had succeeded to hold her own. However, he was beginning to overwhelm her and Rosaber couldn't take much more.

"Hold on Rosaber!" Leah pleaded.

"I-I'll t-try my lady" Rosaber struggled as she endured another one of Castimonia's onslaughts.

Izani smirked wickedly. He was enjoying seeing Leah squirm. Nothing gave him more satisfaction. To him eliminating Leah was nothing more than a good joke to him. However, like all good things, it must come to an end sooner or later. Letting out a laugh of sheer terror that sent shivers down Leah's spine, Izani activated the Ability Card that would seal his prey's faith. Leah watched in horror as Rosaber fought even to stand as she was hit for the final time.

"Ability activate! Windstorm!" he chortled.

Abruptly, Rosaber was hit with a giant tornado created by Castimonia. The force was so strong that Leah was whisked off her feet and over the cliff into the grotto down below, everything seemed to flash before her eyes. Her Grandmother, Rosaber, even Luna, all of them she would never see again. The last thing she heard was Rosaber's painful cry and then silence.

"I'm sorry!" she screeched as she fell.

As Rosaber returned to ball form, Izani strolled over to her and picked her up, satisfied with his latest assignment. His master would be pleased with his victory and would be happy when he bestowed Rosaber to him to experiment on as he wished.

"It is done," Castimonia informed Izani.

Izani only smiled as he wandered away with his new trophy in hand and teleported back to headquarters. However, if he took a moment to glance over the cliff, he would have found Leah who had fortunately managed to snag herself on a branch. She felt awful. She had lost four Bakugan between the fake assignment and her battle against Izani. Slowly, she began to climb the cliff, terrified of looking down. The vultures were already crowding above her, expecting her to fall. Ultimately, and to her relief, she managed to find herself at the top of the cliff again.

"Rosaber!" she exclaimed, "Rosaber!"

After a few moments of quietness, she collapsed and broke down in tears. She'd lost more than her partner Bakugan. She lost her friend. Leah wanted to ground to open up and swallow her up right now. She couldn't find the energy to keep going, knowing that she was the reason Rosaber was destroyed. Her grief began to devour her. Then she had a plan. She'd make the organisation pay even if it were the last thing she ever did. However, she knew she wouldn't be able to do it alone, she needed help and only knew one group of people to turn to.

"I'll make them pay" she murmured to herself.

Reaching into her pocket, she recovered the card she used to teleport and closed her eyes, thinking of the faces she wanted to see most in the world right now. As her body began to fade, she found herself questioning her plan. When she found herself outside a restaurant, she thought she had been teleported to the wrong locating, only to find Zach sitting at a table in the restaurant. She felt embarrassed to approach any of them. However, she told herself to man up and walked inside the establishment. When Zach saw her, he couldn't help but gasp and prepare his gauntlet.

"I-" Leah tried to say, but instead she felt herself becoming dizzy.

Before she could say another word, she blacked out and landed on the floor unconscious. In her passed out state, she thought of Rosaber's final scream and felt like she failed her as her brawler and friend. Her plan was seeming less and less like reality by the minute. When she came to, she found herself in a bedroom with the covers drawn over her. Then she saw Zach's face, as well as the other members of the Neo Battle Brawlers. It wasn't going to be easy, but she knew she had to convince them.

"Your awake" Laura said coldly.

"What should we do with her?" Edmond asked.

"Let's hear what she has to say" Jason replied calmly.

Leah took a moment to compose herself, she couldn't find the words she wanted to say and for a few moments struggled even to talk. How was she going to pull off the impossible and convince them all that she wasn't a threat to them?

"Rosaber was destroyed, I was betrayed and was almost executed. I want your help to take down the organisation!" Leah pleaded.

All the Neo Battle Brawlers exchanged a look with one another, some unconvinced, other in pure shock at Leah's statement. For a moment all of them remained silent, unsure what to do. Leah had been their enemy up until only today.

"I don't believe her" Laura stated calmly, "It seems too coincidental that members of the organisation attacked both Jason and Zach and then Leah turns up at our doorstep".

Jason and Zach exchanged a look with one another and stood beside Leah much to Laura and Edmond's surprise as they didn't believe a word of what she was telling them. Edmond was outraged that his friends could even consider believing a member of the organisation that destroyed Bakugan just for the sheer fun of it.

"How could you stand by her side!" Edmond shouted.

"We believe her" Jason responded coldly to Edmond.

"Was there anything else you overhead perhaps about the organisation?" Zach asked her.

Leah thought a moment, trying to remember if she had heard anything she wasn't supposed to have. For a few moments she struggled to think of anything, then she remembered, it had been a late night, and she had just finished a mission and overheard the master talking.

"Yes, the master called it experiment TS001, he said that's why the Bakugan had to be destroyed" Leah informed them.

Before Zach, Jason or Edmond could ask any more questions. Laura had heard enough and raised a Gate Card ready to fight. She wasn't going to let her friends be betrayed by a snake trying to slither her way into finding out their weaknesses. She couldn't afford to put Akihiko in any danger. He was already fighting his illness, he didn't need anything else to worry about.

"I don't believe you, the only way we'd help you is if you beat me and when you lose, you'll get out of my sight!" Laura shouted losing her cool.

Leah flinched a bit, terrified a little of Laura. However, Zach extended his arm in front of her to stop Laura from getting close to her. This in turn only made Laura angry as she felt she was being betrayed by someone she thought she could call a friend. Even Edmond and Jason were shocked by his actions.

"I'm your opponent, she's in no condition to battle," he told her as he lifted up his own Gate Card.

As their cards began to glow, both Jason and Edmond raised their own Gate Cards to watch the fight. However, Leah wasn't going to sit this one out and lifted hers right before they were all teleported to the battlefield. This shocked everyone once again and Zach told her to relax and rest.

"No I need to pay for what I've been a part of, Laura is right" she replied as she set her own Gate Card.

Zach was amazed at her bravery. Laura was the strongest member of their group and Leah showed no sign of fear now in taking her head on. Alas, Zach couldn't sit by and watch Leah face Laura's wrath, he too set his own Gate Card.

"As I said, I'm your opponent!" he shouted to Laura.

Leah blushed slightly at Zach's courage. She didn't expect anyone to believe her, let alone stand up for her. After the thought passed, she turned her attention to Laura and selected one of her last five Bakugan that she had left, not including her Trap Bakugan. She had to be careful, she'd heard stories of how powerful Laura was, and now she was about to get a real taste of her power.

"You're acting like I haven't taken on two people at once and one" Laura smirked as she set her own Gate Card.

Zach hesitated for a moment in selecting his first Bakugan, no doubt Laura would open with a strong counterattack to whatever Bakugan he choose. Then it hit him, without thinking he picked his Bakugan and Leah also selected hers as well.

"Stand!" all three of them shouted.

Suddenly, Mystic, Takinidas and Subterra Centipoid all appeared on their Gate Cards. So no one was going to make the first move in attacking. Both Jason and Edmond watched in surprise at everyone's choice in Bakugan. Laura and Zach weren't pulling any punches.

"This will be a one on one battle!" Laura announced.

Without wasting even a moment, Laura reached into her pocket and retrieved an ability card. She was going to force both of them out of their comfort zones and take them out without them even knowing what hit them. It would teach Zach for siding with the enemy.

"Ability activate! Surprise Twister!" announced Laura, "This ability card moves my opponent's Bakugan onto my Gate Card" she explained "Gate Card, open! Character!".

In the blink of an eye, Mystic's G-Power rose to 840, and he lunged at Takinidas and Centipoid. While Zach was surprised by Laura's bold move, Leah wasted no time in activating an Ability Card of her own to protect one of the only people to believe her. She wasn't going to let him feel like he was doing the wrong thing for standing up for her.

"Ability activate! Suprise Retreat!" announced Leah.

Without warning all three Bakugan returned to their owners, and the battle ended with no winner. Leah clenched Centipoid tightly in her hand, she couldn't do it, she wanted to help Zach, but she knew what she was and how little Laura thought of her for being associated with the organisation.

"You are nothing but a coward!" Mystic shouted at her annoyed.

He was right. She was nothing more than a coward. She didn't deserve Jason and Zach to believe her. She just wanted to give up. Her plan was stupid. She was stupid, and worthless in her eyes. Maybe she could run away and find a quiet place to crawl up and die.

"Don't listen to that foolish Bakugan" Takinindas informed her.

Suddenly, Leah snapped out of her dark thoughts and looked at both of her allies with disbelief, how could they not hate her? After all, she had done as a member of the organisation.

"She's right" Zach added, "You were only following orders, whatever your reasoning for joining the organisation is none of our business, the important thing is that you've come to your senses and Jason and I can see that, the other's are just blinded by anger right now".

"Zach's right!" Jason shouted, "You can do it! Show Laura, how you've changed. Win this thing!".

Leah felt weird as a new feeling began to take over her, as if she had a new found confidence in herself, and was ready to prove herself and how strong she truly was, she was no longer a lowly dog of the organisation, she was her own person now.

"Stand! Centipoid!" she announced.

Laura wasted no time in throwing Mystic back into the fight. All Zach could do was watch as Leah faced off against Laura, however to his surprise, Leah wasn't going to let him sit this one out, she needed his help in winning, and she wasn't afraid to admit it.

"Gate Card, open! Alley Of The Earth!" she announced.

Before anyone could react, Centipoid's G-Power rose from 380 to 460 and Takinidas was forced into battle alongside it. Leah looked over at Zach who without saying a word, nodded in response as they both were ready to take Mystic head on.

"Double Ability activate! Jetshot and True Tornado!" announced Laura as Mystic's G-Power rose to 820.

Leah checked her Gauntlet and found that Takinidas and Centipoid's G-Power stood at 880, but suddenly, the secondary effect of True Tornado kicked in and their G-Power decreased by 200 each and stopped at 480. Now it was Zach's turn to counter.

"Double Ability activate! Fields Of Punishment plus Guild Of Darkness!" he announced.

Suddenly, Mystic's G-Power decreased to 620, and then Takinidas' increased to 600 and Mystic's decreased again to 470. As Laura went to activate another Ability Card, Leah saw what she was up to and stopped it with an Ability Card of her own.

"Ability activate! Clay Prison!" she announced to everyone's surprise as Zach smiled at her pleased.

In the blink of an eye Mystic's G-power decreased again to 320 and due to Clay Prison's effect, prevented Laura from activating any of her Ability Cards that she had planned to use. Laura was in shock, how could she lose to someone like Leah?

"Not good!" Mystic panicked as he was attacked.

"Let's do this Centipoid!" Takinidas told her alley Bakugan.

Both of them attacked Mystic and returned him to ball form, as they returned to their owner's hand victorious. Leah had to make sure that she saw everything right, she managed to defeat Laura, much to her amazement. Now Laura would have to keep her end of the bargain. When they returned to the bedroom, Laura walked out frustrated and angry with Edmond following her trying to calm her down. Jason, however, extended his hand out to her.

"Welcome to the Neo Battle Brawlers Leah" he smiled at her.

"Thank you!" Leah replied wholeheartedly.

Later on, that evening, as Leah lay in bed wide awake. She couldn't fall to sleep no matter how hard she wanted to. It didn't feel right for her to be here. She didn't deserve it. As she entered the bathroom she took a knife with her, looking in the mirror, she tied her hair up and then proceeded to cut most of it off till it fell just above her shoulders. She seemed like a different person, but alas, she couldn't bring herself to bring innocent people into her silly plan, she was going to avenge Rosaber on her own. She left a note on her table, and as she went to open her door, Zach opened it.

"Leah what happened to your hair!" he shouted panicking.

Leah put her hand in front of his mouth and shushed him. He glanced over at the desk and saw her note, from where he was standing he could read it flawlessly. Without thinking, he grabbed Leah's arm and held her close to him.

"You're not leaving, I know what it's like to feel like your no good enough, I won't let you feel like that" he whispered to her.

"I'm fine" she lied.

"I know that's a lie, this is the last night you'll spend alone," Zach said as he hugged her to show his support.

Zach took his covers and slept on the floor beside Leah as she got back into bed, he didn't go to sleep until he was sure she was fast asleep. He wasn't going to let Leah feel like she was worthless, he knew just from watching her Brawl the few times she had appeared that she was emotionally damaged already, even if she didn't let it on.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note - So yes, what's experiment TS001? Is there a love interest between Zach and Leah? Will Laura calm down? Is Leah going to stay the new member of the Neo Battle Brawlers? How will Leah react when she finds out that Rosaber isn't destroyed? All will be revealed in due time. Also when writing about Leah the two songs, I felt that described Leah and Zach perfectly, were The Last Night and Welcome To My Life.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Tormented Soul

_**Author's Note - Hi everyone, so the Leah's chapter was some pretty powerful stuff huh? Well, it isn't going to get any happier as it is now time to explore another tormented character and their backstory, hope you all enjoy! Also, let me know if you enjoy having these characters feel more like real people.**_

* * *

As Jason sat at the kitchen table, all he could think about was his brother being a member of the organisation. How? Why? Was this some sick joke by an unseen force? He contemplated calling his mother but flinched at the thought. He couldn't. He wouldn't go back there. He told himself a thousand times before he wouldn't.

"Jason, are you even listening!" Edmond announced annoyed, "Why did you stick up for that girl? We don't even know her!".

"Shut up" were the only words that escaped Jason's mouth.

Without saying another word he got up and left the kitchen without saying another word to Edmond, who stood there in shock. Ever since Jason's brother had been a member of the organisation, Jason hadn't been his usual self, and it worried Edmond.

As Jason made his way to his room, his mind was packed with uncertainties. How could he even call himself Alex's brother? He wasn't there to protect Alex from the organisation's influence. It was because of him that his brother was working for them. He slammed his fist against the wall in anger, he was angry at himself and didn't know how to stop himself from hating his existence.

When the door to his room closed behind him, he couldn't prevent himself from sliding down the door and burying his feet into his legs as he began to sob. He had times when it all became too much to handle, after years of emotional and physical abuse from his parents it left him feeling hollow inside. He also tried to hide how he felt and for the most part did a good job at it.

Their words encoded in the back of his mind always. Disgrace. Worthless. Faggot. He had been called every name under the sun by his parents as well as the beatings which occurred daily for almost four years since the age of twelve. He'd never forget the day he finally felt like he was free. It was just as his debut novel got him recognised and he finally had enough money to live on his own, which he did without a second thought. It was only a few days later that the Bakugan came to Earth. For the first time in forever, Jason felt happy.

He soon found himself tracing the scars on his arms which were all self-inflicted. He couldn't understand it. He shouldn't be here.

"Why do I have to keep suffering!".

As the room fell silent after his outburst, he took a look at the pendant he always carried around his neck and opened it up to the picture of his baby sister. He couldn't stop the tears as they splashed against the casing.

"Why did I live?" he whispered to himself.

He would never forget the day, he was four, and his parents came home from the hospital empty handed and his mother in tears. At the time he didn't comprehend the notion of what death truly was, only years later did him understand. She had the umbilical cord wrapped around her throat as did Jason who was born prematurely, however, unlike him, she didn't make it.

"Jason are you alright?" Kitsunoid called out to him from the other end of the door.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired" Jason lied as he faked sounding happy, only for a stray tear to run down his cheek.

"Get some rest then partner" Kitsunoid replied as he left Jason by himself, completely unaware of what was going on behind the closed door.

As he sat there on the floor in tears, he recalled why he got into writing. It wasn't because he loved to tell a story, or because he wanted to create a world for people to explore, like so many authors claimed. He had started writing because he wanted to make an impact on the world since he thought that by doing that, it would get him to feel less guilty about being alive. He could only sigh as it didn't one bit, yet he kept writing believing that it might one day.

Eventually, Jason decided to ring his parents and ask about Alex to see if they knew anything about what his brother was up to, but as he picked up the phone, the hurtful words of his parents began to echo in the back of his head, becoming louder and louder. He turned up the volume of the television in his room and screamed at the top of his lungs. He wouldn't call the monsters he was forced to call his parents, not because he couldn't forgive them but because he didn't want to make them worry about Alex. He still hoped they'd accept him, even if that hope got smaller and smaller as time went on.

"Leah was so strong, she fought to prove how strong she was and how she wasn't the organisation's dog, yet I can't even pick up the phone and call my parents" he talked aloud to himself.

Then he had a thought. He locked the door behind him so no one could stop him from acting on his thoughts. He reached for his sleeping medication which helped him sleep at night since he suffered from nightmares about his parents every night and couldn't sleep. He poured the remaining pills into his hand and took the bottle of water that sat on his counter.

Without hesitation he lifted them to his mouth, only to hear banging at his bedroom door. Edmond was at his door confused at why the door was locked.

"Jason why is the door locked, open up!" he shouted.

"This will be the last time I will be a burden to you all. I'm sorry" he replied as he poured the pills into his mouth and picked up the bottle of water.

Suddenly, as he was about to pour the water to down the pills, his door flung forward, and Edmond burst into the bedroom. His eyes found the empty bottle of pills and then Jason who held the water in his hand. Jason was shocked and gasped in surprise revealing only for a split second the pills in his mouth.

"How dare you!" Edmond shouted as he punched Jason in the face.

The impact caused the pills to come flying out of his mouth and land on the floor in a pile. He grunted at the pain and his eyes found Edmond's which was full of anger and sadness, Jason even saw a tear in the corner of Edmond's right eye.

"Don't you know how much I care about you!?" he shouted at Jason who remained mute.

Jason used his arm to cover his face embarrassed of his actions and in an attempt to avoid eye contact with Edmond. However, he wasn't going to get off that easy. Edmond took his arm and pinned it above his head as he sat on top of him.

"If you can't live for you, then live for me!" he told Jason while fighting his tears.

Slowly, he placed Jason's hand on his chest so he could feel his heartbeat. Jason's eyes found the ground as he couldn't find what he wanted to say. He didn't want to make Edmond anymore upset than he already was. He loved Edmond, but he didn't deserve to have someone who loved him as much as Edmond did. Even if he did flirt with everyone, he was a guy, and from time to time, the eyes did wonder. He knew that Edmond still cared for him.

"I don't deserve to live" were the only words to escape his mouth.

To his surprise, Edmond got up off of him and picked him up like he was nothing in one arm and pulled the covers up, he sat Jason on the bed and created a sort of cocoon with the blanket around Jason to make him feel safe.

"Get some rest," Edmond told him as he removed all sharp objects and anything that could cause Jason harm from the room.

Edmond than sat on the bed beside Jason until he fell asleep in his cocoon. Even after that, Edmond didn't leave until after an hour of Jason sleeping, just to make sure he truly was asleep. Without even thinking about it, he told the other Brawlers about Jason's plan, and all of them were in shock, especially Laura who didn't think Jason was capable of such things since he was always smiling when she saw him.

Edmond told them that Jason was sleeping and Leah slipped away from the group to visit Jason in his room. She opened the door quietly and found him sitting in the middle of the bed fast asleep, unaware of her presence.

"I guess we're more similar than I would have thought," she told him, even though he couldn't hear her.

In his sleeping state, Leah heard him call out Edmond's name over and over again as he flinched, a result of not taking a pill before sleep and having his nightmares.

"Edmond" he muttered over and over again.

As Leah left the room, she passed Edmond on her way downstairs and smiled sadly at him, trying to show her support.

"He's calling for you," she told him as she made her way downstairs.

Without saying a word, Edmond made his way to Jason's room and laid on the bed beside him, resting Jason's head on his chest and enveloping his arm around Jason who smiles in his sleep and mummers again.

"Edmond," he says softly, a tone of happiness in his voice as the nightmares seemed to disappear instantly.

As Edmond fell asleep with Jason laying on top of him, both Minotas and Kitsunoid rested on the desks beside their human partners. With Minotas on the right side with Edmond and Kitsunoid on the left with Jason.

"I'm here Jason, and I'm not going to let you go" Edmond whispered into Jason's ear as he fell asleep holding Jason tightly.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note - So there you have Jason's tormented backstory, and this will be a recurring thing for him. Bet you won't be able to wait for the Neo Battle Brawlers' challenges. I know the whole Haos and Pyrus shipping thing is overdone. However, I think these two OC were made to be together, not only that, but it makes their world seem more real, I like shows with a bit of diversity in their relationships. Anyways, enough rambling on, hope you all enjoyed!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Luna's Fury

_**Author's Note - Hi everyone, and welcome back, the last chapter was intense huh? Well now let's continue with the show, shall we? I am honoured to present you all with the next chapter of this fanfiction. Please, enjoy!**_

* * *

Luna couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Neo Battle Brawlers had killed Leah. She felt her body go numb. This wasn't real. It couldn't be, could it? She asked herself over and over again. Rayanoia tried to calm her down, but even she found it hard to swallow.

"We must avenge Rosaber and Leah," she told Luna.

"You're damn right I will!" she shouted angrily.

She had been supplied the location of the nearest Battle Brawler which was Edmond and wasted no time in plotting her assault on him. She would take him out first, and then pick the other Brawlers off one by painful one.

As she retrieved her card that let her teleported anywhere, she desired she smirked unrighteously as she thought of Edmond's face. In the blink of an eye, she was behind him, she checked her surroundings and found that she was at some farmers market.

"I'll take this one, and this one" Edmond stated as he bought some ingredients that the restaurant was running low on.

As he turned around, he was shocked to see Luna standing behind him, her neon blue eyes that resembled a snakes eye, staring back at him. Slowly, he made his way to an abandoned area free of people and pulled out his Gauntlet as did Luna. Both of them raised it in preparation for their battle.

"Gauntlet! Power Strike!" both of them shouted as the area around them froze.

"Gate Card set! Bakugan Brawl! Abis Omega, stand!" announced Luna.

"Bakugan Brawl! Fear Ripper, stand!" stated Edmond.

Both of the Brawlers checked their Gauntlet's and found that Abis Omega stood at 350G-Power while Fear Ripper, on the other hand, stood stronger at 380. Luna also used this opportunity to set her new and improved Destruction Card.

"I'll make you pay for killing Leah! Ability activate! Ice Barrage!" announced Luna.

Edmond was confused at what Luna had just said. Did she honestly believe that Leah was dead, but that wasn't true, she was alive and at his parents' restaurant. Before he could say a word, his Gauntlet announced a G-Power decrease. He watched as Fear Ripper's G-Power dropped to 200 and Abis Omega launched its assault.

"Ability activate! Cursed Flames!" he responded hastily.

Suddenly, Abis Omega's G-Power decreased to 200 as well putting, both Bakugan at an equal playing field. However, it wasn't going to stay that way for long. Luna was out to make things even. She'd eliminate Edmond and then the other Battle Brawlers. Her face began to twitch angerly as she began to lose herself to her hatred.

"Double Ability activate! Frost Rupture plus Torrential Downpour!" she announced furiously.

Edmond watched as Fear Ripper began to freeze solid and a cloud formed above his which rained down on his Ability Cards. Checking his Gauntlet, he found that Abis Omega's G-Power increased to 390 and his Ability Cards had all been nullified preventing him from using them. All he could do was watch helplessly as Fear Ripper was smashed into pieces along with the shards of ice that fell from the sky.

"I'll make you pay!" Luna shouted.

"Your being deceived Leah is alive!" he replied, trying to sound sincere.

Luna jumped for a second, considering the possibility, but then the words of Leah's death echoed in her mind. She imaged her best friend's final scream as she left this world. They had stolen something that Luna valued more than any money could be worth. She'd make them feel the same way she felt. She'd make an example out of Edmond.

"Lies are cheap, you must be getting desperate if you think you can fool me with that lame performance," she said mockingly to Edmond.

Without saying another word Edmond set his Gate Card, he was conflicted about what to do next. He had put together that Luna wouldn't listen to what he had to say. Her grief and anger had consumed her. Even if he won, she wouldn't listen to anything he had to say. He needed to win. Otherwise, she'd kill him without a second thought.

"Edmond, we must fight, it's the only way!" Minotas told his human partner.

"Right!" he agreed, "Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Gargonoid, stand!".

"Stand! Terrorclaw!" Luna announced.

Both Brawlers checked their Gauntlet's and found that Terrorclaw stood at 320G-Power and Gargonoid had the higher G-Power at 350. However, Edmond wasn't going to underestimate Luna for a split second. He couldn't afford to.

"Gate Card, open! Magma Hail!" he announced.

Suddenly, from the sky, began to rain magma like raindrops which hit against Terrorclaw's skin, causing it to let out a screech of pain. Luna then saw its G-Power decrease to 120 and reached for an Ability Card to launch a counter-attack.

"Ability Activate! Monsoon" she announced.

In the blink of an eye, storm clouds began to form overhead, and a heavy rainfall began to pour down on the battlefield, flooding it completely and causing a giant whirlpool which sucked both Bakugan into it. Terrorclaw landed at Luna's feet defeated but not destroyed. Alas, Gargonoid was not so lucky and was slaughtered in the process.

"What gives!" Edmond exclaimed annoyed.

"Oh didn't I tell you? The new and improved Destruction Card only destroys my opponent's Bakugan, and Monsoon defeats both Bakugan, and no one wins" she smirked as she explained it all to Edmond.

Edmond bit his lip in anger. He was down to his last Bakugan. He didn't want to use Minotas and risk losing him, but at the same time, it was the only chance he had at winning the Brawl. Luna had gotten a lot stronger since the last time they fought.

"Please Edmond put me in, I can win this!" Minotas begged.

Edmond's eyes met Minotas', and he could see the desire in his Bakugan's eyes for victory. He snapped himself out of his doubt and wasted no time in selecting his partner Bakugan and the first Ability Card he would use.

"Gate Card, set! Bakugan Brawl! Abis Omega, stand!" Luna stated as her serpent-like Bakugan appeared on the field.

"I'm counting on you bud. Stand! Pyrus Minotas!" shouted Edmond.

He observed Luna who smirked at him. He was confused and checked his Gauntlet to find that Abis Omega had 350G-Power and Minotas had 420. She didn't have the stronger Bakugan, so what was she smiling about?

"Gate Card, open! Neptune's Seas!" she announced.

Edmond watched as Minotas' G-Power decreased to 220 and Abis Omega's grew to 500. Before he could react, Abis Omega sprung up from the water that flooded the Gate Card and used its body to wrapped around and immobilised Minotas.

"Double Ability activate! Inferno Uprising and Breath Of Ash!" stated Edmond.

Suddenly, the water began to evaporate as Minotas' body began to heat up and glow a bright red. The Gauntlets announced a power increase in Minotas' G-Power to 420 and then a black smog spued out from his mouth and covered the entire battlefield. The Gauntlets then announced a decrease in G-Power for Abis Omega whose G-Power fell to 320.

"Like hell, I'm going to lose to scum like you! Ability activate! Glacial Freeze!" she cried.

In the blink of an eye, Minotas' G-Power fell back down to 220 as all his G-Power boosts were negated, giving Abis Omega the upper hand. Nevertheless, Edmond wasn't going to lose either he used his Ability Card.

"Counter Ability activate! Blazer Shield!" he announced.

Before Luna could put together what was happening, Minotas' G-Power returned to 420 and then increased to 540. Edmond allowed himself to smile as Minotas struck and defeated Abis Omega, winning his this round. However, the real brawl was just getting started. They were both down to their partner Bakugan.

"Allow me to get revenge for our fallen comrades," Rayanoia told Luna.

"I'm counting on you," she said coldly as she thought of Leah.

"Gate Card set!" shouted Edmond.

Both Brawlers looked at each other, and without saying a word, it was as if they could see the aura of each other as it began to flare up. Luna's was a light blue but then started to turn a dark blue, while Edmond's blazed its usual bright red. Both of them launched their Bakugan into Battle without even having to think about it. For the first time, the mist around Rayanoia dissipated, revealing the Aquos warrior beneath.

"Rayanoia, please listen to me, Leah is alive, come to your senses!" Minotas told her.

"Silence, I will make you pay for your crimes!" she replied coldly.

Luna reached into her pocket and retrieved an Ability Card. However, the Ability Card caught Edmond's attention as it began to glow in Luna's hand and transform into a new Card. Edmond knew without saying it that it wasn't a good sign.

"Ability activate! Trident Of The Unholy Waters!" announced Luna.

Suddenly, Rayanoia's bow vanished and instead was replaced with a Trident. The Gauntlet buzzed and alerted Edmond that Rayanoia's G-Power had risen to 670 and Minotas' had fallen to just 210. Edmond was in trouble. He needed to act fast.

"Double Ability activate! Unearthly Heat and Blackfire!" he shouted, "Fire in the hole!".

Minotas' G-Power rose to 390, and Rayanoia's fell to 470. Then once again Minotas' G-Power increased to a surprising 540. Luna nearly burst a blood vessel she was that enraged at Edmond, how dare he try and fight back after what he and his friends did.

"Come Bakugan Trap! Tripod Epsilon! And Battle Gear, Razoid!" screamed Luna at the top of her lungs.

In the blink of an eye, the Giant Frog Bakugan and a pair of enormous and intimidating claws attached themselves onto Rayanoia's back. Edmond checked his Gauntlet and was shocked to see that all together Luna's G-Power totalled at 920.

"You. Will. Pay." were the only words to escape Luna's mouth.

Without warning, Luna began her assault on Edmond who was unprepared. He had to think of a way to counter her higher G-Power and quickly or Minotas was as good as toast.

"Gate Card open! Heartfire!" he shouted.

Luna was in shock. She had been so caught up in winning and getting revenge that she had completely forgotten about Edmond's Gate Card. She ground her teeth in anger, and even her Bakugan was also annoyed at forgetting the Gate Card.

"Time to do some grilling!" Edmond shouted aloud confidently.

Luna checked her Gauntlet and found that Minotas' G-Power doubled to 1080 and Luna's G-Power decreased to 720. This wasn't good. She was down to her last two Ability Cardw she had brought with her, it all depended on this card now.

"Double Ability activate! One With Nature plus Metamorphosis!" she cried.

The Gauntlet announced a G-Power decrease in Minotas to 920 and her G-Power increased to 920. Both of their Bakugan were tied regarding G-Power, and the battle would end in a tie, but unlike her Bakugan that would return to her, Edmond's precious Bakugan would be blown to bits, and he would understand her pain.

"Fusion Ability activate! Final Flame!" he announced to Luna's horror, "This ability is Minotas' ultimate Ability, his G-Power increase by 100 for the number of Bakugan on the field and the number of Bakugan defeated in battle, meaning he gains 700G-Power".

Luna was speechless. She had been bested by someone she loathed. She watched as Minotas' G-Power increased to a total of 1620. It was the highest G-Power of any single Bakugan she had ever seen. With Rayanoia and her other Bakugan defeated, she picked them up and teleported away, but not without informing Edmond to deliver a message to Zach.

"We'll meet again soon, tell Zach that time is running out," she said to him coldly as she disappeared into thin air.

When she returned to headquarters, she headed straight towards the nearest phone. She made sure no one was watching her as she punched in the unusual combination of numbers. The phone rang once, and then it picked up.

"I'll be there within a week or two, the dimensional transporter is just being repaired," said a female voice as she hung up without saying another word.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note - So yeah, Luna is still furious, believing that the Neo Battle Brawlers killed her only friend. Also now the fun can begin, Chapter 13 will deal with the mysterious woman on the phone. Hope you all enjoyed!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Zach's Secret Revealed

_**Author's Note - Hi everyone, glad you all liked last week's chapter, and I'm thrilled that some people ship the OC's in this story. However, only Jason is mine. All others belong to the lovely people who created them. Also, an announcement, I am currently working with my agent and writing a story about the badass, Pirate Queen of Ireland and the Seas, Grace O'Malley. Now without any further delay, please enjoy the new chapter.**_

* * *

As Zach was out on a walk, he couldn't stop thinking about Luna. Edmond had told all the Battle Brawlers about his fight with Luna and how she believed Leah was dead. It upset Leah so much that she hadn't left her room for almost a week. Instead, she wanted space, which, even though he didn't want to let her suffer alone, he knew it would be for the best and that Leah needed to be alone right now. She'd say something she'd only regret otherwise in her current state.

"Why so glum?" Takinidas asked him.

"It's nothing" Zach replied forcing a smile.

Before he could take another step, Luna was in front of him. She wore a wicked smile on her face as she lifted up her gauntlet. He tried to turn around and walk away quickly, only to bump into someone. He shuttered when he noticed the clothing, slowly but surely he lifted his head up to meet her soulless and emotionless eyes that seemed to look into his very soul. He pushed her away and tried to run but no matter where he tried to run, Luna was always there waiting, along with her.

"You're such a weakling. You tarnish the Farrow name!" Mylene shouted as she too raised her Gauntlet.

Zach felt like he was being crushed from the inside. So Luna joined the organisation to track her older brother down for their big sister. He wouldn't go back, he knew what Mylene was like, and he left when he found out what she was doing to the Bakugan. He remembered it unquestionably. It was a typical day in Vestroia, and he was starting to get sick of his big sister ignoring him all the time, even if both he and Luna were adopted, that didn't make them any less of Mylene's brother and sister in his eyes. He had been bold enough to follow his older sister that morning and found her throwing out most of her Bakugan as she deemed them to be too weak to be of any use to her. What surprised Zach the most was how calm she looked as if she didn't care about them in the slightest.

He ran away furious at her. It was soon after that a portal opened up beneath him and transported him to earth. He was scared but felt comfort at the fact that he had Takinidas with him as well as his other Bakugan. He wasn't like Mylene. He valued all his Bakugan. However, Luna had somewhat begun to pick up on Mylene's habits and he no longer regarded them as a family but instead bad memories of his past. His hand was shaking, but he finally raised his Gauntlet in defence.

"When I win, you're coming back to Vestroia with us!" announced Mylene.

Zach was terrified, but he pointed his Gauntlet at both his sisters, trying to hide his fear of leaving the Neo Battle Brawlers, especially Leah. As the Gauntlets began to glow, from the corner of his eye, Zach saw Laura raise her Gauntlet and step forward into the spotlight. He was in shock, but Laura looked right past him and directly into Mylene's eyes. Without saying a word, both Zach and Luna could feel the tension in the atmosphere around them. Laura grabbed Mystic and raised him so that Mylene could get a good look.

"A one on one match, and when I mop the floor with you, all you vestals can get off my planet!" she shouted to no one in particular.

"You're quite the annoyance aren't you?" Mylene mocked.

"Gauntlet! Power Strike!" all four of them announced.

Without missing a heartbeat, Laura selected her Gate Card and threw it down much to Luna's surprise as she was ready to throw her own Gate Card down but was beaten to the point. All three girls wasted no time in selecting their Bakugan. However, Zach hesitated. He was confused, how did Laura now about Vestals? And why did she hate them so much? Thankfully Takinidas snapped him out of his train of thought, and he wasted no time in readying himself.

"Bakugan Brawl!" all four of them shouted simultaneously.

Suddenly, all four Bakugan appeared on the Battlefield, and everyone checked their Gauntlet's to see the G-Power difference between each other. Rayanoia, Mystic and Takinidas entered the battle at 420 G-Power each. Everyone was surprised by Mylene's Elico's G-Power which stood at a solid 500. No one wasted any time as all four Bakugan began to collide and smash into one another. Luna was the first to activate an Ability Card, which seemed to impress Mylene.

"Ability activate! Frost Rupture!" she stated.

In the blink of an eye, Rayanoia's G-Power increased to 610, and both Takinidas and Mystic became encased in a solid block of ice. However, Zach wasn't going to go down to his sisters without so much as putting up some attempt of a fight.

"Double Ability activate! Nights Honor plus Ghostly Hallow!" he responded.

Now Takinidas' G-Power increased from 420 to 570 and Luna's Bakugan dropped to 510. As the two siblings began to attack one another, Laura and Mylene locked eyes with one another. Neither one wanted to be the one to make the first move. Eventually, however, and to Laura and Zach's surprise, Mylene was the one to activate an ability card this time. Zach knew that both the Brawlers were in trouble and that they had to act fast or lose the battle before it even begun.

"Ability activate! Scramble Zwei!" she cried.

Everyone watched in horror as Elico's G-Power doubled to 1000 and Laura and Zach's Bakugan dropped by 400G-Power. When the ability stopped, Mystic stood at 20G-Power and Takinidas at 170. Even their combined G-Power didn't make up 200G-Power. Laura, however, wasn't going to lose to a lowly vestal like Mylene. She had been waiting for Mylene to activate an Ability Card because now she fell right into Laura's trap, she'd teach her a lesson that she soon wouldn't forget.

"Gate Card open! Blades Of The Hurricane!" she announced.

Suddenly, both Luna and Mylene's G-Power dropped by 300 and Mystic's rose to 220. Mylene checked her Gauntlet and found that Rayanoia stood at 210 and Elico at 700. There was no way that they were strong enough to take her on, Mylene was confident that she had this match in the bag and didn't even bother activating an Ability Card as she ordered Elico to attack the Bakugan she referred to as worthless trash. However, Zach wasn't going to let things end this way.

"Fusion Ability activate! Twilight Eclipse!" he told them coldly.

"Ability activate! Metamorphosis!" Luna shouted worried.

Rayanoia's G-Power increased to 410, and her attribute changed to Ventus as it reflected the now windy battlefield, dispelling the mist and revealing her true self. Mylene was in shock. This couldn't be the same person she called her brother, could it? He seemed to have matured quite a lot during his time on Earth. Even his aura seemed different to her. The sound of her Gauntlet broke her train of thought as she saw Elico and Rayanoia's G-Power decrease by 250 each and Takinidas then gained 250 for each of her opponents, stopping at 670G-Power. Elico now stood at 550 and Rayonia 160. If it weren't for her quick thinking, Luna's Bakugan would have reached 0G-Power and had been eliminated from the fight.

Suddenly, Elico's attribute began to change to Haos and Mylene used the attribute change to her advantage as she selected her next Ability Card that was sure to leave both of her opponents panicking and assuring her victory in this fight.

"Ability activate! True Tornado!" shouted Laura in a panic.

Mystic's G-Power rose to 420, and both Luna and Mylene's Bakugan decreased by 200. However, while it did eliminate Luna from the fight, Mylene shrugged it off like it was just a light breeze.

"Ability activate! Mythran Judge!" she announced.

Both Laura and Zach gasped in horror as Elico gained 100G-Power and stood now at 550 and their Bakugan lost 200G-Power each. Not only that but Mylene's Ability Card prevented them from activating any of their Ability Card's to launch a counter-attack. All they could do was watch as Takinidas, and Mystic's G-Power stopped at 470 and Mystic at 220. Needless to say that Elico made quick work of the two and Mylene and Luna were the victories of the Brawl. However, rather than bringing Zach back to Vestroia as she had planned, Mylene had a brief moment of humanity and decided to let Zach stay on Earth with his friends, since she could see that he was getting much stronger and wanted to see how he would turn out in the future.

"I can't believe I lost to scum like you!" Laura shouted furiously as tears began to flow down her face.

Mylene returned to Vestroia threw a portal, but Luna teleported away, wanting to still repay the Brawlers for Leah's death, as she still couldn't believe that her best friend was alive. Zach, on the other hand, tried to comfort Laura who punched him in the stomach and he grunted in pain.

"What's wrong?" he barely managed to get out through the pain.

"Your kind killed my father!" she sobbed.

Zach was surprised, but he could tell from her emotional state that now wasn't the right time to ask Laura any follow up questions. Instead, both he and Laura walked back in the direction of the house, Laura refusing to look at Zach, now that she knew the truth of what he was. She could never look at him the same way again.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note - So yeah, Mylene is the only character from the Bakugan series that will make an appearance in this fanfiction, well, at least the real her. Since of course, both Luna and Zach are brother and sister through adoption. Also, bet you didn't see that part coming with Laura, I thought it would be an excellent way to reintroduce her back into the spotlight since the last couple of chapters have focused more on the other Neo Battle Brawlers and stole the spotlight away from her. Anyways, hope you all enjoy!**_


	14. Chapter 14: Sadness, Anger & Horror

_**Author's Note - Hi everyone, welcome back to the next chapter of this fanfiction. Now time to bring Laura back into the spotlight, I feel sorry for leaving her out of stuff for so long. Anyways, hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

She sat there without saying a word. Laura hadn't told anyone about Zack's true identity. However, he had told Leah, he couldn't bear to have her find out his secret and never trust or talk to him again. He cared about her too much. She accepted him wholeheartedly that only made Laura dislike her even more.

"I know you are troubled," Mystic told his human partner.

Laura hesitated for a moment before responding. She couldn't take it anymore. All she had ever experienced in years was pain. The pain of Akihiko's illness and how he tried to play it off like -it was nothing, her father's death at the hands of vestals and the destruction of the Bakugan.

"Everything just feels like it's my fault, do I attract bad luck to me?" she asked her Bakugan partner feeling so weak and vulnerable.

Mystic was surprised by her statement, in the year they had known one another Laura had always remained emotionless and calm, never letting her feelings get the better of her. It was like he was looking into the eyes of a frightened little girl.

"Look at me! None of this is your fault!" he demanded Laura.

Laura, in turn, gasped at his words, it was unbelievable. Since her father's death Mystic acted more like a father figure to her rather than as her Bakugan partner. She didn't mind that she loved the idea of still having a father in her life.

Suddenly, Leah walked into the room, and she couldn't even look her in the eyes. Both she and Zach were traitors in her eyes. They didn't deserve to be called members of the Neo Battle Brawlers, in her eyes, they were lower than the members of the organisation.

"I know you don't like me, and honestly, I don't care, but I have something you need to hear" Leah informed her as she held her laptop in hand.

Laura could feel her anger growing as she was shown the video footage of the coffee shop where Leah had been sent to eliminate Akihiko. When she saw the gauntlet, Laura lost it. Without thinking she slammed the laptop out of Leah's hands and let it smash on the floor. Leah was shocked. She knew Laura's reaction would be severe, but she wasn't expecting that.

"Get out" Laura mumbled.

"Laura list t-" Leah tried to say, but she was cut off.

"Get out!" Laura screamed at the top of her lungs.

Without saying another word, Leah left the room and let Laura suffer alone as she wanted. She couldn't believe what she saw on the video, no not that. She didn't want to consider it. He was the one person she trusted most in the world. It felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest. She wanted to deny that it wasn't her boyfriend in the video but she knew it was.

How could he lie to her? He was her boyfriend, wasn't he? Laura couldn't help but cry and tried to cover her mouth to stop her allies from hearing her cries. She gripped her shoulders and tried to pull herself together as she sank to the floor much to Mystic's horror.

No matter how much he tried to comfort her, she was plunged into her own grief. Her father's face was burned into her memory, and his screams echoed in her ears. Even after years had passed she remembered the day as clear as if it was yesterday.

"Laura please tell me what's wrong!?" Mystic pleaded.

She struggled to get any words out. Mentally slapping herself, Laura tried to compose herself long enough to get a few words out. However, even if she had stopped herself from shaking and gasping, the tears still ran down her cheeks.

"I was only a little girl, about six years old, back then my life was perfect. I didn't worry about the world. My father and I had gone on a trip to the museum near to where I lived, but now I wish we had just stayed home that day, the museum collapsed, and my father was crushed by a falling pillar... he died pushing me out of the way of the pillar!" Laura cried as she curled up in a ball.

"But what does that have to do with the Vestals?" Mystic asked concerned.

Laura remembered the lock of silver hair that fell from the sky that day and the face of the person who disappeared into a portal smiling happily at the sight of the pool of blood that surrounded Laura's father.

"It was a Vestal who killed my father I'm sure of it, and what's even worse is that I know they're working for the organisation!" Laura stated.

Mystic was shocked and even fell off the table where he was positioned on. If Laura knew this all along, why hadn't she told him about it? And how could she be so sure? None of this made any sense to him, no matter how hard he tried to remain calm.

"I saw the same silver hair in the video... look" Laura stated again.

Without thinking, Laura played back the video and pointed at the shadowy figure that seemed to watch Leah as she challenged Akihiko, leaving after he collapsed onto the ground. Everything else was a blur, all that could be made out was the silver hair as it turned and walked down the alleyway, slipping into the darkness. Leah hadn't seen it when she showed her the footage, but Laura had seen it on the first watching.

"Dry your tears there is no use crying about the past" Mystic told his partner to comfort her.

Alas, Laura took his statement the wrong way and pushed him out of her way, and she began to cry even harder. She very rarely let herself cry, but she couldn't hide her emotions any longer, she had days when she would just break down, the days it all became too much.

Then Laura had an idea. While she hated Leah for being a former member of the organisation, she smiled as she snuck into Leah's unguarded room. As she rummaged around the room, opening drawers and wardrobes, she came across precisely what she was looking for.

"Found you!" she exclaimed as she pulled the card out.

In her hands, she held the card that Leah used to teleport. She closed her eyes and thought about the organisation. As she felt herself disappearing the door swung open, and Leah grabbed hold of her. Before Laura could do something, both of them were teleported to the organisation.

"Laura what do you think you're doing!" Leah shouted at her as they landed on the floor, "I'm taking us both back home now before we're in trouble".

As Leah took the card from Laura, she noticed that it had been busted during their less than graceful landing. Her face turned as white as a ghost. Now they were in trouble if they were found they'd be eliminated on the spot. Leah quickly looked around trying to think of a plan of action.

Laura, on the other hand, wasted no time in pulling herself off the ground and began walking around like she owned the place. Leah was horrified and tried to grab Laura, but was quickly shook off due to her small size. As Laura found a locked door, she turned her anger into a lethal weapon and kicked the door open.

"Hold it right there!" shouted a large group of guards.

Without saying a word, Laura sent her Bakugan into battle and activated an Ability Card, throwing the men and women against the floor and walls, knocking them out. She moved on, blowing every person who stood in her way out of the way violently. Leah followed closely behind her scared for her life.

As they entered a stockroom, Laura took a break but didn't let her guard down for a second. She turned to Leah who took a step back in fear as she could see the determination for revenge in Laura's eyes.

"Well don't just stand there, grab as many Trap Bakugan and Battle Gear as you can and stuff them into your pockets!" Laura shouted to her as she did the same.

Leah did as she was told and began to stuff as many as she could carry. She knew that soon the organisation would send its highest members to take them out and make it look like an 'accident'. As they finished, the doors opened and in stepped a girl. She had brunette hair and tanned skin, and her emerald eyes seemed to stare into Leah and Laura's souls.

"You have some nerve coming here and trashing our headquarters" the girl spoke, her voice soft but it still sent fear through Leah's spine.

"And who are you!?" demanded Laura.

The girl smoked before lifting up a Subterrra Bakugan. Both Laura and Leah knew precisely what was about to happen and wasted no time in reaching for their Bakugan in response.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Amber Prince, and I am the organisations top Subterra Brawler!" she exclaimed.

Leah didn't recognise the name. She must be a recruit who had risen through the ranks. However, before Leah could dwell on the matter for much longer, Laura threw down her own Gate Card, and all three of them activated their Gauntlets.

"You want to be my opponent? You're more stupid then you look!" Laura stated coldly, her hatred showing.

"Gauntlet! Power Strike!" all three ladies shouted simultaneously.

Before they could even react, the girl had already rolled her first Bakugan. She was faster than Leah and Laura could have imagined. As both girls rolled their Bakugan, the real fight was about to begin.

As all the Bakugan stood on their cards, Leah checked her Gauntlet and found that Laura's Monarus stood at 330G-power, her Fly Beetle stood at 350, and Amber's El Condor stood at 380G-Power. However, Laura didn't let things stay that way for long.

"Gate Card, open! Blades Of The Hurricane!" she cried.

Suddenly, El Condor's G-Power dropped by 300 leaving it with just 80G-Power. However, Amber smiled as if she had seen Laura's Gate Card coming a mile away and raised her Ability Card, her smile growing even more significant as she activated it.

"Ability Card activate! Fissure!" she announced.

In the blink of an eye, both Fly Bettle and Monarus' G-Power dropped by 250 to 100G-Power and 80G-power respectively. However, they were both shocked when they realised that El Condor's G-Power rose to 330. Before they could react, their Bakugan landed at their feet defeated.

"No use it destroying perfectly good Bakugan, once you're both destroyed, the organisation will use them to destroy more Bakugan," Amber told them.

Leah lost it, how dare this girl talk about Bakugan like they were nothing but tools for war. She had lost her friend Rosaber and Leah never once saw her as a tool. She was the only friend Leah had for a very long time till she met Zach.

"Gate Card, set!" she shouted angrily, "I'll make you pay for saying that!".

Amber was frightened for a brief moment but then collected herself, she knew that if she failed that her brother's life support would be turned off, she had to do as she was told and win. It was the only way she could protect her little brother and keep him alive. He was the only family she had left.

Suddenly, a Bakugan appeared on her shoulder and seemed to resemble a mixture of a Ratteloid and Serpenoid. However, its markings were different.

"Show them your true power!" she Bakugan told her partner.

Amber nodded and rolled her second Bakugan. When it opened up, Leah was in shock and collapsed to the floor in tears. This had to be a sick joke. She couldn't believe her eyes. Part of her felt relieved, but the other was in complete shock.

"Not like this!" she said to herself over and over again.

"Stand! Subterra Rosaber!" announced Amber.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note - Hi everyone, so hope you all enjoyed this and Amber is amberisafossil's OC. I hope this Part 1 of two chapters will tie you over until next time. I also tried to make Laura look bad ass which I think I did. Honestly, you can thank Erza from Fairy Tail for how I thought Laura would act angry. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Laura's Sacrifice

_**Author's Note - Hi everyone, hope you're all having a great day! Sorry for being a bit behind of schedule, but as of right now I have five assignments so far, so that's why this is late. However, that being said, please do enjoy!**_

* * *

Leah couldn't believe her eyes. She had to be dreaming. This was impossible, Rosaber was destroyed when she was supposed to be eliminated, yet here she stood in front of her. Her eyes emotionless as if her very soul had been removed from her body.

"Rosaber!" Leah shouted.

Without thinking, she dropped everything and rushed to her friend's side. However, something she could never have imagined happened. Her partner Bakugan raised her sword and went to cut down her former best friend and Human partner. Leah closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come. It was the least she deserved for all the trouble she had caused. However, instead there was no pain, and slowly, Leah opened her eyes.

To her surprise, Mystic was using his body to block the attack and protect her. Without thinking, she turned to Laura who wouldn't even look at her, instead choosing to turn away disgusted.

"Leah now's your chance to help!" Mystic told her.

Leah didn't even rush back to Laura's side before throwing. Instead, she chose her next Bakugan and threw it right onto the ground beneath her feet. Suddenly, Centipoid appeared and Leah rod the Bakugan which launched a counterattack against Rosaber.

"Rosaber, I don't know what's happened to you, but I promise I will save you!" Leah shouted to her Bakugan.

Leah didn't waste any time in using an Ability Card next. Nevertheless, she was still conflicted about fighting Rosaber, but she somehow knew this was the only way to save her.

"Ability activate! Unforgiving Dessert!" she cried.

Laura checked her Gauntlet and saw Centipoid's G-Power rise from 380 to 500 instead. While Mystic and Rosaber stood at 420 still. However, Amber wasn't going to let herself lose. She had too much at stake also.

"Counter Ability activate! Landslide" Amber said calmly.

In the blink of an eye, Centipoid's G-Power decreased by 120 back to its original 380. As Rosaber defeated Centipoid, Laura decided to step in and raised an Ability Card finally.

"Ability activate! Mystic Storm!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly, all the air around them began to swirl around Mystic, and both Leah and Amber found it hard to breathe. Laura became engulfed by the wind which seemed to turn a sickly green, which only her eyes which now grew a bright red being visible.

To both girls surprise Rosaber was defeated immediately as the wind blew Rosaber at Leah's feet. Without thinking, she hugged her Bakugan tightly and thanked Laura crying thankfully. However, Laura didn't seem thrilled by this.

"We don't have time to cry!" she said sternly to Leah.

Leah wiped her eyes and nodded as she picked her Gate Card next. She'd put an end to this right now. Without thinking she chose her last Bakugan and threw down her Gate Card.

"Bakugan stand! Subterra Rosaber!" Leah shouted as her partner stood on the field.

However, even from where they were standing, Laura and Leah could tell that something was off with Rosaber. She acted like a puppet awaiting an order rather than a living Bakugan.

"Stand! Mystic!" Laura stated as she threw down her partner who sprung to life.

Amber hesitated for a moment if she screwed this up, her whole world would come crashing down. Everything she struggled to build would be taken away from her and worse, the only flesh and blood she had left in this world, her little brother.

"You can do this Amber" her Bakugan reassured her.

Nodding once, Amber picked up her last Bakugan and rolled it onto the Gate Card, wiping her tears from her eyes, which threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"Stand! Subterra Pythora!" she said at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly, there was a loud cracking sound, and then one of the pillars fell on the battlefield nearly squashing Laura and Leah who just managed to get out of the way, with Leah falling backwards onto her lower posterior.

"Afraid I missed!" Laughed a voice from above.

Without saying another word, in a flash of a silvery shadow, someone was standing behind them. Even Laura who had abnormally fast reactions was caught off guard. As everything goes still both girls can make out a man with long silvery white hair facing away from them.

"Who are you!" Leah shouted.

In the blink of an eye, the guy did a backflip over their heads leaping high into the air before landing beside Amber, who gulped hard in anticipation

"I go by many names, Psycho! Lunatic! Oh! My favourite is Nutjob!" laughed the man manically, "You can call me Void" he added his voice colder now.

Before anyone knew what happened next, he whispered into Amber's ear to take a step back which she did. Suddenly, the whole room seemed to collapse around the two girls.

Laura knew what she had to do, without thinking she handed Leah one of the cards they used to teleport here which she snagged off of one of the men she sent flying when she busted into this room.

"What about you!" Leah shouted shaking her head.

"I'll be right behind you I promise!" Laura lied.

Before Leah could reply she held the card and thought of home then quickly handed it to Leah but not before tearing it slightly to prevent her from coming back when she realised Laura wasn't going with her.

"Laura are you sure you know what you're doing?" Mystic asked as he returned to ball form.

Laura took a moment to think about the question before she answered, she had always been so sure of everything in her life, but recently she didn't know what to do.

"I don't know" were the only words to escape her lips as she was about to be buried alive.

Thankfully though, she was rescued by none other than Void, however, once she was out of the way of getting crushed from falling rubble, he elbowed her in the stomach hard causing her to pass out. Mystic stayed hidden out of sight in the ruins as his master was taken away.

When Leah returned home, she waited and waited for Laura to return, but when the night began to fall, she couldn't wait any longer and decided to hold a group meeting calling all the other Brawlers to the table.

She explained about their journey and what had happened and how Laura had damaged the card that allowed them to teleport so Leah couldn't go back, which she had already tried.

"Why would she do something so stupid?" Jason asked confused.

As Leah was about to speak, she recalled how aggressive Laura acted earlier, and it terrified her to the point that she couldn't talk. Zach, seeing this held her hand tightly and nodded his head in reassurance.

"I don't know why" Leah confessed as she began to cry, "If only I'd been stronger, maybe I could have saved her".

The rest of the Neo Battle Brawlers stand there, unsure what to say next. Jason couldn't even stand the thought of his best friend being in the hands of people who took pleasure in destroying Bakugan. Almost immediately he begins to break down as thoughts of what could be happening to her, Edmond and Jason leave the room while Zach just looks at Leah.

"We were worried you know when both you and Laura disappeared without so much as even a note I knew something wasn't right," Zach tells her while enveloping her hand in his.

Leah couldn't even look at him. She was too embarrassed and ashamed of herself. In her eyes, she should have at least taken Laura's place for all the trouble she caused. Without thinking, she remembered Rosaber and quickly fished her out. However, she didn't speak and instead didn't even open up out of her sphere form when Leah called her name.

"I can take a look at her for you if you want" Zach suggested.

"Be careful with her" Leah responded softly.

Zach quickly began to run tests on Rosaber while Takinidas kept Leah company. Neither of them spoke to one another for a very long time and instead sat on the bed in Leah's room waiting for the news. Finally, Takinidas spoke.

"My girl, I don't know what you saw in that horrible place but just know that you are very brave to have even tried to fight those kinds of people," the Bakugan told her.

"I don't see myself as brave, I feel weak, I should have been the one to be captured not Laura" she replied fighting her tears, "I'm sick of being a burden to everyone!"

Just as Leah shouted at the top of her lungs, Zach stood in the doorway. His eyes widened in surprise at Leah's words. Without saying a word, he placed Rosaber down on the desk and hugged Leah tightly.

"Don't ever say that again, Leah you're not a burden to anyone, you're a Neo Battle Brawler now, we're all friends, Jason, Edmond, myself, even Laura couldn't imagine you not in our lives, especially me!" he shouts at her, hugging her tighter.

Leah without questioning Zach's reaction hugged back crying a tear of happiness. She wanted to save her friends that were still trapped by the organisation.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news regarding Rosaber" Zach confessed.

"What?" Leah asked worried as she ended their embrace.

"It's as if her soul has been pulled from her body, no matter what I tried she didn't respond" he told her softly, hoping that it would soften the blow.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note - Hi everyone, sorry for the delay, but between college assignments and the recent blizzard that's hit Ireland I'm finding it harder to, first of all, find time to write and to upload this due to the internet connection. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	16. Chapter 16: Family Reunion!

_**Author's Note - Hi everyone, so this chapter is going to be very interesting. I won't give too much away you'll have to read to see what I'm talking about.**_

* * *

As Zach walked around for a bit outside, he thought about Leah and her reaction when he told her that Rosaber was useless for the time being. She had thrown him out of her room and refused to come out ever since. It had been three days now, and he was worried.

Upon taking a seat in a local coffee shop and taking a sip of his drink, he noticed that Leah walk into the shop as well and sit beside him. She didn't talk and instead remained as quiet as a mouse.

Zach didn't want to be the first to break the silence in case he said something wrong. Finally, after almost ten minutes of silence, Leah spoke.

"Zach, I've been thinking, I know a lot about Jason and Edmond but I know nothing about you and Laura" she stated shyly.

Without her saying another word he knew where this was going. It was only a matter of time before one of the Brawlers asked about his past. There was nothing he could do to hide it.

"It was only a matter of time, Leah, I'm not from Earth, I'm from a place called Vestal" Zach told her a tone of hesitance in his voice, he loved Leah and didn't want to scare her away, but she deserved to know the truth about him.

"So you're an alien?" Leah asked him as she poked his face, "You don't look like one to me", she smiled at him.

Zach couldn't help himself, without thinking he grabbed Leah's hand and held it softly not wanting to let go. His rubbed his thumb over Leah's hand while holding it affectionately. He wished he could always keep a smile on Leah's face, but with what had recently happened to her, he wasn't sure if he could.

"Anyways, where was I," Zach said aloud while faintly blushing a little, "I lived in an orphanage there for most of my life, I guess orphanage isn't the best way to describe it was more like a boot camp" he sighed remembering his early years.

Leah could only rub his hand supportively, she couldn't imagine what Zach's early childhood could have been like, but she wanted to know, she wanted him to feel like he could tell her anything and it wouldn't scare her away. Leah wanted nothing more than to be there for Zach like he hand for her.

"The orphanage focused on Haos and Pyrus Bakugan, and since I wanted to use Darkus Bakugan, I wasn't allowed to brawl. Instead, I became the other kids' strategist. That was until one day four people showed up at the orphanage having heard of what was going on. When the owner denied what was going on, they decided to make a deal with her, they chose one child from the orphanage, that was me" he told her softly.

"What happened next?" Leah whispered curiously.

Zach paused for a moment. He could see her standing in the shadows, listening carefully to every word he was saying. He didn't want to alarm Leah, so he stayed quiet and continued, trying not to sound worried.

"They pitted me against the strongest brawler at the orphanage. There's a reason why I don't get along well with Jason, that's because the kid I faced reminds me so much of him. I didn't have a gauntlet, so one of the group members gave me gauntlet and some Darkus Bakugan, her name was Mylene" he continued.

Without looking he could just make out a faint gasp from the shadow watching them. Before he could say another word, Takinidas jumped out of his jumper pocket and landed on the table in front of the two.

"That's how we first met, I was one of the Bakugan gifted to him" she added.

Leah's eyes widened and then returned to normal as she petted Takinidas who she had gotten to know a little better since she now comforted her with the lose of Rosaber.

"Needless to say I quickly defeated my opponent and they took me with them, ignoring the orphanage as a result. Mylene adopted me as her younger brother and later adopted Luna as her younger sister" he sighed as he waited to see Leah's reaction.

She didn't even need to think about it. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find the words she wanted to say. Was Luna an alien too? Zach and Luna were brother and sister?

"I'm sure you have some questions still, let's go to the park, and I'll answer them" Zach emphasised.

As they left Luna had to conceal her rage, she wanted to kill Zach, he never even bothered to say why he left, instead, as far as she was concerned he had abandoned her. Without thinking she followed them, staying out of sight and thinking about how she could make him pay.

Her anger was so intense that it even overtook her relief that Leah was still alive.

When they finally made it to the park, she wasted no time in jumping out and raising her gauntlet at her brother. Leah was surprised and overjoyed to see her friend again, but she could see the fire burning in Luna's eyes.

"I'll make you pay!" she shouted at Zach.

"Gauntlet! Power Strike!" both teenagers shouted.

Leah watched as Zach threw down his gate card and selected his first Bakugan carefully. She didn't want two people she cared about to be fighting like this. As Leah reached for her gauntlet, Luna stopped her.

"If you do, I'll have to hurt you as well, this is a family matter, Leah, stay out of it!" she shouted to her friend.

Leah sat quietly as she watched the two go at it, she wasn't religious and never usually prayed, but for once, she did, hoping that neither of them would get hurt.

"Bakugan stand! Darkus Mantris!" shouted Zack.

"Bakugan stand! Aquas Siege!" announced Luna, "Destruction card set!"

Both brawlers checked their Gauntlet's, Mantris stood at 380G-Power while Siege stood at 360G-Power. Leah could tell that neither one of them wasn't planning on holding back, that made her worry even more.

"Ability Activate! Hydro Cannon!" shouted Luna.

In the blink of an eye, Siege's G-Power rose to 480, however, as Zach went to activate a counter-attack, Luna was one set ahead of him.

"Ability Activate! Torrential Downpour!" she said, a stone cold expression on her face.

Zach had to watch in horror as he couldn't activate any ability cards and watched Mantris be smashed to pieces and then turned to dust which blew away with the cold breeze. He lost one of his favourite Bakugan. He felt like he was going to throw up.

Leah seeing Zach's reaction felt sorry for him and tried to comfort him the best she could, but nothing she did seemed to be working.

As Luna set down her next Bakugan, she was already thinking of ways to make Zach squirm and beg, to make him feel the same pain she felt the day he left her and Mylene. She wasn't going to rest until she made that a reality.

"Bakugan stand! Aquas Siege!" she shouted, upon setting her Gate Card.

Zach hesitated for a moment. He didn't want to lose another Bakugan. They were a part of him. However, he knew he had to do this. Maybe if he could make Luna see what had happened to him and Takinidas perhaps she could stop her foolishness and come to her senses.

"Darkus Robotalion!" announced Zack as he sent another of his Bakugan into battle.

Once again, both Brawlers checked their Gauntlets to see who had the higher G-Power, Robotallion stood at 320 and Siege at 360G-Power. Without thinking, Zach chose his first Ability Card.

"Ability Activate! Cursed Fire Tornado!" Zach shouted.

In the blink of an eye, his Bakugan's G-Power rose to 420, and from the cannons in its chest two tornados made of purple fire shot out, combining into one massive hurricane of unholy fire. Despite this, Luna already had a counterattack planned.

"Ability Activate! Trident Of The Unholy Waters!" she smirked, "Don't you know Zach fire doesn't beat water".

Suddenly, Siege's G-Power rose to 610, while Robotalion's decreased by half to 210. Zach knew what was about to happen next. He was frozen, all he could do was watch, but Luna seemed to be having to much fun making him suffer and held off the final attack.

"Stop it please!" Zach begged not wanting to lose another friend.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note - Hope you all enjoyed, I wanted this chapter to be focusing more on Zach and Leah as a couple, which is kind of my intention for their relationship. However, I don't think I'm going to have them say out loud "Do you want to be my boyfriend/girlfriend". Anyways once again, hope you all enjoyed.**_


	17. Chapter 17: A Duel Of Friends

**_Author's Note - Hi everyone, it's great to be back, I had to stop since College had gotten stressful and I wanted to focus on that, but I'm finished now for a month until my exams so I thought I'd publish this chapter and let you all enjoy it._**

* * *

There was silence for a moment and then everything seemed to move in slow motion. A brown blur flew past his head and he watched on as Leah's Subterra Centipoid stood on the Gate Card at 380 G-Power, while Siege stood at 610 G-Power and Robotalion at 210 G-Power.

"What are you doing!?" Luna shouted, the venom in her voice clearly evident.

"You may be my friend but I will not stand by and let you hurt the person I love. Ability Activate! Swap Out! This card allows me to choose one Bakugan on the field and it is returned to its owners hand and the Brawler must role a new Bakugan. The Bakugan I'm choosing is your Aquos Siege!" shouted Leah.

In a flash of light the Bakugan was flung from the Gate Card and Luna snatched it out of the air with little to no effort. In one move Leah had made all her efforts useless, she had once cared for her former friend, but now she couldn't guarantee Leah's safety.

"Bakugan Brawl! Aquas Clawcer Stand!" shouted Luna.

All three of them checked there gauntlets and were shocked to see that Clawcer stood strong at 400G-Power, Luna had just traded one power house Bakugan for another. Nevertheless, Leah wasn't going to back down, Zach needed her right now and she was going to help him, no matter the cost.

"I'll wash you both away!" Luna spat at them, "Double Ability Activate! Frost Rupture plus Feudal Curse!".

Suddenly, Clawcer's G-Power rose to 590 and Centipoid and Robotalion's G-Power decreased to 210 and 40G-Power respectively. This was it, if neither of them did anything sooner rather than later than they would be down more Bakugan, pulling himself together Zach rose to his feet and raised an Ability Card.

"Ability Activate! Ghostly Desires!" he roared.

The gauntlet notified them another power serge as 200G-Power was transferred from Clawcer to Robotalion, leaving the Aquas Bakugan on 390G-Powe and Leah and Zach's Bakugan stood at a combined G-Power of 450.

"Counter Ability Activate! Smokescreen!" Luna announced, activating her ability card.

In an instance Centipoid and Robotalion's G-Power dropped to 330G-Power. Leah's plan was working, she had already made Luna use up to half of all the Ability Cards she had in her possession, if this kept up then they're victory was in the bag, she just needed to force Luna's hand a little bit longer.

"Ability Activate! Polar Darkness!" announced Zach.

Suddenly another power change was sensed as the Aquas Bakugan's G-Power dropped once again, this time to 290G-Power. Sensing what they were up to Luna allowed her Bakugan to be destroyed in order to save some of her Ability Cards for later use.

"Thank you Leah if it wasn't for you I would have lost Robotalion, I couldn't bare to lose anymore of my friends" Zach said smiling gratefully at her.

"Don't mention it, we're in this together" Leah replied, her attention still on Luna. "Listen to me Luna, we don't have to do this, whatever you're mad at Zach for we can talk this out, there's no need for any of us to lose anymore Bakugan.

"Enough! I will not stand here and let you lie to me!" she shouted as she raised her next Bakugan.

Zach sighed and set down his Gate Card, he would find a way for her to see the truth, even if he would have to force her to listen. As all three of them picked their next Bakugan something changed, Luna's attitude had changed, she was grinding her teeth as the tears fell down her cheek.

"Bakugan Brawl! Aquas Siege Stand!" shouted Luna through her tears.

"Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Anchorsaur Stand!" bellowed Leah.

"Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Robotalion Stand!" cried Zach.

Looking at there Gauntlets, Siege had the highest G-Power at 360, followed by Anchorsaur at 350G-Power and Robotalion with 320G-Power. Despite both of them winning a round, they could tell that the real battle was only just beginning. As Luna reached for an ability card Leah activated one of her own.

"Ability Activate! Clay Prison!" announced Leah, "This Ability Card not only prevents you from activating any Ability Cards but also makes your Bakugan lose 150G-Power".

Without so much as a second wasted Siege was destroyed right in front of Luna's eyes as her anger flared and she selected her final Bakugan, this would show them who they were messing with, she wasn't the scared little girl she was when Zach abandoned her.

"Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Centipoid Stand!" announced Leah.

"Stand! Darkus Takinidas!" Zach declared.

"Fight for me! Stand Aquas Rayanoia!" declared Luna.

For a moment all three of them sized each other up and checked their gauntlets, Takinidas and Rayanoia were tied at 420G-Power and Centipoid fell behind at 380G-Power. Zach knew that he had to explain to her why he had left and why he never planned on going back, maybe if she knew the truth her hatred towards him would disappear at least.

"You hate me for leaving, I understand that" he begun, "But you don't know the true reason as to why I left -" he tried to continue but was cut off.

"I won't believe your lies!" both Rayanoia and Luna shouted simultaneously.

"Just listen!" Takinidas and Zach screamed in reply.

"No! Ability Activate! Deep Sea Ghost!" announced Luna.

Suddenly, Rayanoia power increased by 150G-Power then by an extra 100G-Power for each Bakugan she owned that had been defeated since the Brawl had begun, Rayanoia's G-Power finally came to a stop at a might 770G-Power, with one Ability Card her Bakugan was almost as strong as the combined G-Power of Leah and Zach's Bakugan at 800G-Power.

"Luna stop this, you can't beat us! Ability Activate! Dance Of Earth!" Leah shouted as their Bakugans' G-Power rose to 980G-Power.

"That's what you think! Ability Activate! Glacial Freeze!" she grinned wickedly.

In the blink of an eye Centipoid and Robotalion's G-power fell back to 800G-power and the two were unable to activate any sort of Gate Cards or Ability Cards that would give them a G-Power boost.

"Ability Activate! Metamorphosis!" Luna shouted, as her Bakugan's G-Power rose to 970G-Power.

Both Leah and Zach watched as Rayanoia's eyes glowed bright red and her attribute changed to that of a Darkus Bakugan. Leah had to suppress a cry as she saw what was happening to not just Rayanoia but Luna as well, a dark aura had begun to consume the two and Luna let out a small scream of pain.

"Such delicious pain, I must thank you Zach, if it wasn't for the anger Luna felt towards you, I wouldn't be able to posses her" the sinister voice taunted him.

"Who are you!" he shouted, demanding an answer.

"Oh? I'm hurt you don't remember me, really, I can feel my heart literally breaking in two!" the voice laughed.

Suddenly, an all to familar feeling came over him, he'd only ever felt this way against… her. He suddenly knew who this figure was that had been possessing his sister.

"What do you want Nerezza!?" he shouted at her.

"Simple, I want you to kill Leah, the organization has no need for her" she grinned.

"Why would he do that!?" Leah butted in.

"Either he does or I do, we have no need for her, just as we had no need for you" Nerezza stated flatly.

Zach laughed at this, he wasn't about to give this woman what she wanted, besides he could send her packing in a minute if he wanted to. Placing a supportive hand on Leah's shoulder and smiled the biggest smile he could manage.

"Gate Card Open! Of Light And Darkness!" smirked Zach.

Suddenly the ground the Bakugan were standing on began to crack and they were all sent back to their owners hand. With that the dark aura around Luna seemed to disappear but not before laughing evilly as Luna's body fell to the ground.

"Luna!" Leah shouted as she raced to her friend's side, with Zach following quickly behind her.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note - Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll try and get another Chapter out soon, glad to be back and hope you all have a great day, stay awesome Brawlers!_**


	18. Chapter 18: Rescue Misson!

**_Author's Note - Hi everyone, hope you're all ready for this new chapter. It'll be interesting to see what you all think about it as it is a chapter I wanted to write for quite some time now but every time I sat down to write it I kept finding some way to change it, so this is about the fifth time I've written this chapter. Anyways please do enjoy!_**

* * *

When Luna awoke she was alone. Glancing over at the bedside table she sighed a breath of relief when her eyes landed on Rayanoia. As she laid in bed thinking about the battle she had with Zach there was a quite knock on the door, as it swung open Luna's eyes found the floor, it was Leah. She felt so ashamed of herself for letting her anger take over and for wanting to hurt her friend.

"I brought you so tea and biscuits" Leah replied, placing the tray on the table.

"I'm -" she tried to speak but was cut off.

"Zach told me what happened, he left because he was put under dangerous experiments in an attempt to make a Bakugan and Brawler that could level nations but the experiments took more and more of a tole on his body and eventually he hand to leave, staying would have meant death, he told me" she explained.

Luna remained silent, the idea had never crossed her mind, but the more she thought about it and the past she had spent with Zach, she recalled how weak he had been at time.

After she remained silent for a time, Luna rose from her bed and grabbed Rayanoia and brushed herself down. Leah watched her carefully, ready to fight at any moment, she couldn't say for certain that Luna was no longer a threat and it pained her to have to think of her friend as the enemy.

"Here" she told Leah, handing her the card she used to teleport, "We may have been enemies but for the time being I'll call a truce".

Before she could even say another word Leah wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly, she was the closest thing she had to a sister and Leah was so happy that they weren't fighting anymore that she allowed herself to cry into Luna's shoulder, without thinking Luna returned the embrace, shedding a few tears of her own.

Elsewhere, Laura stirred herself awake, she was in a room all by herself with wires coming out of all different areas of her body. As she tried to move she felt a sharp pain in her left arm and let out a small cry of pain. Looking up at the ceiling she found that there were men and women in lab coats watching her and talking to each other. Suddenly, she felt dizzy again and everything seemed to go black.

When she awoke she was in a bare room by herself, she was dressed in her usual set of clothes and her gauntlet was attached to her arm which still pained her as she lifted it closer to her face to examine. Before she could get a proper look at it Mystic jumped up onto her shoulder.

"You're okay" she smiled as she cupped him in her hands.

"Yes, though I am afraid to say I've no idea where we are" he informed her.

"Don't worry about that, we have to get back to the others, that's our number one priority" she replied, rubbing the top of the Bakugan's head with her finger affectionately.

The sound of a door opening and a young man walking in her direction attached with wires that seemed to be connected to the wall caught her attention. Something about the boy immediately made her keep her guard up, from where she was standing she could feel his power, though there was something odd about his energy, she could sense more energy but it wasn't connected to his body.

"Congratulations Laura, you get the opportunity to face Thomas at twenty percent of his power as an experiment" announced a voice over the intercom.

Laura raised a Gate Card and readied a Bakugan, the boy in front of her looked like he was about to topple over, if she was lucky she might get a chance to escape, however, she felt as though a battle with him was unavoidable. Thomas also raised a Gate Card and set it.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" shouted Laura and Thomas.

Without hesitation Laura rolled her first Bakugan, Ventus Beestriker into battle, unsure of what to expect from her opponent. Instead of rolling his Bakugan, Thomas just stood there with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Seriously!? You think a Bakugan with a messily 350G-Power is enough to beat me!? You must have some screws loss!" he taunted her.

"Why don't face me and find out, who knows I may have to roll a weaker Bakugan next round" she retorted.

That done it. Thomas' rage got the better of him and he rolled his first Bakugan a Pyrus Turbine Dragonoid, which stood strong at 750G-Power. Laura swallowed hard, she'd never seen a Bakugan with such a high base G-Power before. She started to regret provoking her, but refused to let it show.

"Gate Card Open! Suffocation!" announced Laura.

Suddenly Turbine Dragonoid's G-Power decreased by 300 to 450G-Power, her move seemed to impress Thomas. However, a wicked grin formed across his face and Laura knew he had a counter attack ready.

"Ability Activate! Fire Storm!" announced Thomas.

Another power serge was detected and Laura looked at her gauntlet to find that Beestriker's G-Power decreased to 250G-Power and Dragonoid's G-Power rose to 630G-Power. Not good, Laura thought, she'd never faced such a strong opponent and he was supposedly only using twenty percent of his true power, she had a handicap that should have meant she would easily beat him but now she was in danger of losing the brawl.

"Ability Activate! Surprise Twister!" announced Laura.

Without warning a huge gust of wind had swept Dragonoid off of its feet and thrown it onto the other Gate Card, allowing Laura to sigh a breath of relief as she thought of a way to counter Dragonoid's impressive power.

"Running Away!? You're nothing but a coward, I'm bored of you!" he shouted, "Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Griffon, Stand!".

Laura checked her Gauntlet, Griffon stood at 390G-Power while her Beestriker still stood at a mere 250G-Power. However, she felt as though this Bakugan would be easier to deal with then Thomas' overpowered Dragonoid.

"Double Ability Activate! Supreme Freeze plus True Gale Force Wall!" announced Laura.

In an instant, Griffon's G-Power decreased to 190 and Thomas was unable to activate any Ability Cards. With one attack from Beestriker the round was over and Laura had won, however, she didn't let her guard down and selected her next Bakugan.

"Bakugan Brawl! Ravenoid Stand!" announced Laura.

Unlike the last battle, Laura didn't plan on fighting Dragonoid, instead she had a plan, there was no way Ravenoid would stand a chance at fighting such a Bakugan right now.

"Ability Activate! Withdraw!" announced Laura as the battle ended in a draw.

Just as she was about to roll her Ventus Atmos, Mystic jumped up onto her shoulder and encouraged her to roll him, telling her that she had a better chance of beating Thomas and his Dragonoid if she used him. After a few seconds of thinking Laura set another Gate Card and rolled her Bakugan onto her own Gate Card, earning another groan from Thomas.

"Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Turbine Dragonoid, Stand!" he declared.

"Gate Card Open! Character!" announced Laura.

A power serge was detected and Thomas glanced at his Gauntlet to find that Mystic's G-Power had doubled to 840 in an instant, for once Laura could see panic in his eyes, or so she thought as he burst out into laughter.

"What do you find so funny, human!?" Mystic demanded.

"You had me scared there for a moment, but then I remembered this, "Ability Activate! Draconic Aura!" he laughed.

Suddenly, Dragonoid's G-Power rose to 1050G-Power, leaving Mystic and Laura both shocked but nodding to one another as Laura activated another of her Ability Cards, it was time to make her escape.

"Fusion Ability Activate! Ventus Inversion!" announced Laura, "Ventus Inversion is an ability that drops Mystic's G-Power to zero and multiplies the opponent's G-Power by negative two" Laura grinned.

That got Thomas' attention as a scowl formed on his face. Dragonoid's G-Power turned to -2100G-Power, however, the ability prevented the Bakugan from returning to Thomas' hand.

"Double Ability Activate! Fire Guardian plus Phoenix Flame!" announced Thomas.

In an instant, thanks to Fire Guardian allowed Thomas to roll another Bakugan onto the Gate Card while Phoenix Flame allowed him to resurrect a Bakugan that had been defeated in battle and roll it onto the Gate Card. Suddenly Pyrus Griffon and Pyrus Fear Ripper stood beside Dragonoid and their combine G-Power stood at -1330 G-Power.

"Three on one that hardly seems fair" joked Mystic, "Not that it matters, this battle is over!".

"You pest" replied Thomas, "I'll have my revenge!".

"Ability Activate! Mystic Storm!" announced Laura as Mystic's power rose to 1090G-Power and a giant tornado enveloped the room as all three Bakugan were defeated. When the raging air cleared an alert was sounded as Laura raced down a corridor, leaving Thomas knocked out cold on the ground.

If it hadn't been for her Fusion Ability, Laura feared that she wouldn't have been able to beat that guy. She wondered what kind of power he would wield if she had faced him as 100% of his power. Shaking her head to stop thinking about such a thought, Laura continued running, Mystic riding on her shoulder. Only when she bumped into Edmond did she stop.

"Edmond! What are you doing here?" she whispered, unsure if she was being followed.

"We came to rescue you, however, we all got separated… I'm so glad you're all right we were all worried for you" he explained.

"We need to find the others as soon as possible, if we get caught then were as good as dead" Laura replied, hugging her friend tightly, for the first time ever she didn't hide the fear that came with that statement.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note - Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and now the real story can begin! Hope you all have a great day, stay awesome Brawlers!_**


End file.
